森林の接吻Kisses in the forest
by Noien-sama
Summary: shunned by a village he wanted so much to accept him naruto falls into the arms of one of it's most hated criminals
1. Chapter 1

N: surprised to see the story back up again? For good? Things have been going well of me lately and I've decided to continue kisses in the forest and make a doujin. You see I wanted to make a doujin of the story because I did lose interest in writing and wanted to draw. I drew and drew till I lost my pen and bought another to draw some more. And the doujin is coming along great but I don't know when ill be done and I write way faster than I draw.

I'm going to school for creative writing and I wanted to have a complete story under my belt before I go. This is my most favored work and I wanted to stop being a total ass and finish it.

Now let stop talking and let you guys read. I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: a brand new day<p>

* * *

><p>When the chunin exams came around, Naruto was so excited to participate he could hardly contain himself. He sharpened all his kunai and readied his scrolls, cleaned his jumpsuit and even dared to venture out to town under a disguise to purchase new throwing stars. He couldn't wait to show everyone that he was more than worthy to be a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves.<p>

But when his sensei told him he decided to take Gai's route and hold his team back until the second exam he was very disappointed. But it didn't deter him at all. Naruto just felt he'd be even more prepared when they all take the next exam later on the year. But when he found out his best friend/rival Sasuke was allowed to take his with Sakura and some other student from their class he was crushed. Was that even allowed? He didn't understand why only he was not allowed to go. He was just as strong as Sasuke and much stronger than Sakura, so what was the problem? He searched for a reason why they were doing this. Then he remembered what Mizuki said about him that day he became a ninja.

'_You are the nine-tailed fox!'_

Naruto's gut clenched and his eyes watered at the thought. He was saddened to think that was the reason he wasn't allowed to compete with his teammates. Naruto knew of the fox since he was old enough to understand the voice in his head wasn't normal. That when he went outside to play people drew away from him in fear and the only companion he had was a fox only he could see. When Mizuki told him of all the bad his Kyuubi-sama did and that his Iruka-sensei hates him he denied it whole heartedly and beat him to prove his point. He couldn't believe that someone that has been by his side since forever was as bad as everyone made him out to be. He talked to Kyuubi that night and got his side of the story. The village brought on his anger and wrath by attacking his family and killing his kits. It was their fault for everything he, who was barely out of the womb, was not at fault.

Naruto didn't blame Kyuubi for anything and despite the horrible circumstances was very happy to have Kyuubi with him. Kyuubi protected him and loved him like the very kits he lost wasn't going to be like the villagers and mindlessly hate him because he was a demon. He loved his Kyuubi-sama and he'd be damned if he was going to be pushed back because of something that wasn't his fault.

So Naruto went to Kakashi to get an explanation from him but he was just brushed off by the jounin and told that he wasn't ready. So angered he threw a rock at him and knocked that stupid porn book out of his hand to went off to find his beloved Iruka-sensei, trusting he'd give him a reason. When he found Iruka he was storming out of the Hokage tower glowering at everyone who looked his way.

"Iruka-sensei?" he called out running toward him. The older male turned to him surprised and went to answer but suddenly Naruto was whisked away to the Hokage's office by two ANBU who immediately left right after. Naruto looked around and saw three familiar faces. His ojii-san and council members Mitokado Homura and Utanane Koharu. They all had grim looks on their faces and he knew what he was dreading was true.

Because he was a demon container he wasn't allowed to go. They were scared of him, what he could do.

Naruto just looked to the floor as they spoke. They said the council voted on him and decided to have him be tested privately. They didn't want him to endanger the other participants if he lost control and Kyuubi taking over. Naruto wanted to ask them to let him be with his teammates, he wanted beg his ojii-san to help him and over-turn the council's decision but he kept quiet and let them speak. Homura said that he'd make sure he'd have a fair instructor and to do well like he knows he can. Koharu looked saddened by the council's decision and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as she and Homura passed by him to leave him and Sarutobi alone.

"Naruto…" Sarutobi called the young boy to him and Naruto trembled as he ran to his ojii-san. Sarutobi held Naruto as he sobbed and tried to ask why this was happening to him and how could people be so cruel. He didn't do anything to warrant such hate. Sarutobi patiently listened to him and told him softly that he was a good boy with a wonderful heart and that one day people would see it. Throughout his speech Sarutobi wondered if was trying to convince Naruto or himself.

That night he lay in bed wrapped in his blanket and cried silently while Kyuubi wrapped him in his warm chakra.

Kyuubi hated when his kit was hurt like this. All this pain because of human ignorance and petty hate. An idea struck in his head and he smiled gleefully. He was brilliant most of the time but this was one of his best. He just hopes his kit would understand and appreciate his gift.

"**It'll be alright kit…" **Kyuubi murmured in his head and Naruto relaxed further in his chakra's warm embrace and fell asleep.

It was time to get to work.

The next day when Naruto awoke up the next he felt unbelievably sore and tired. Now normally he wouldn't be surprised at that because it was an awfully long time since he cried as hard and as long as he did yesterday. He was bound to feel it the next day but that wasn't the problem. He was sore down there. Between his legs there was a sharp pain behind his balls that made him snap his legs closed but that made it worse so he put them back and shook a little. What was going on?

Naruto thought maybe if he massaged the area it would ease the pain. Cautiously he slipped a hand down his boxers and passed his genitals and felt a spilt of skin. His first thought was that he somehow managed to cut himself deeply down there and with shaky hands assessed the damage. It felt wet and he assumed it was blood but because of the slickness his finger slipped and found something that wasn't there before. It was a hole and when his finger slid along it he hips snapped up at the shock of pleasure that struck though him.

"a-ah!" He snatched his hand away and sat up wincing as he did. He looked at his hand and saw no blood but a sticky sweet smelling fluid.

'_Kyuubi! Kyuubi!'_ Naruto screamed in his head. He'd know what was happening to him.

"**Calm down kit**, **it's going to be okay."**

'_What is? What's h-happening to me?'_ Naruto's voice cracked in fear. What if he was turning into some strange being or worse? What if he was going to _die?_

"**Stupid kit! I said calm down; I know what happening to you."**

'_You do?'_

"**Yes kit. I've added a few things to your anatomy so you can bear children. It's so-"**

'_You made me a girl? You didn't like me as a boy or something? Is it because you don't want me to like Sakura because you hate her? If so you could have told me, you didn't have to go this far-'_

"**Kit, be quiet." **Kyuubi growled. His kit was such a blabbermouth sometimes.

"**I did this for you to be happy. For you to find a mate that will protect and care for you and start a family with. A female wouldn't be able to give you what you need most kit, so I made you this way to please and attract a male. You will bond with this one person for the rest of your lives. You need love that is more than platonic kit and this way you can get it at its best." **

Naruto was silent for a while and Kyuubi didn't look in his thoughts to listen to what he was thinking to give him some privacy. After a few minutes of silence Kyuubi was starting to regret his decision. Maybe this was too much for his kit right.

'_Kyuubi can I ask you one thing?'_

"**Anything, kit."**

'_Will my m-mate love me for me and not because of an urge to be with me?'_

"**Of course he will kit. The bond you two will make must be done willingly. It can't be done otherwise." **

'_Okay. Can you tell me more? Like how I'll tell who is my mate?'_

"**You'll know by a number of things. His smell will be intoxicating to you and you'd scent it miles away. In his presence you'll feel the urge to kneel at his feet and offer yourself to him,-"**Naruto blushed at that, but Kyuubi went on.

"**His touch will always be a necessity to you. You'll constantly yearn for it during the first months of your mating and even more so when your with child. You feel the urge to please him, by cooking for him and offering your body and he'll in return take care of you like gathering you food, bathing you and providing for you in any way he can. Trust me kit you'll know"**

Naruto blushed and wrung his hands as he worked up the nerve to ask his next question.

'_W-will it hurt?'_ Kyuubi chuckled at the shy question.

"**At first it will, kit. But it'll get better once you're used to it."**

'_o-okay" _Naruto went silent for a few moments and Kyuubi almost thought he was done until he somewhat timidly spoke again.

'_Thank you, Kyuubi. For everything._'

"**No, kit thank you."** Naruto ducked his head and smiled happily. This was a great start to a brand new day.

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>N: I hoped you all like the first chapter. Those of you who read the previous version probably recognize stark differences in my writing. And I hope you enjoy this as much as you did the last one.<p>

Much love, N.


	2. Chapter 2

N: so many reviews! I'm so happy to have such a good reception so soon. thank you all so much! Well, here's chapter two.

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Ebisu-sensei?<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he sat on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. The soreness between his legs had finally eased down to a manageable ache and he decided to wait a bit before attempting to walk. While he waited he started to think more about what he was told a few moments ago. He was a bit apprehensive and more than a bit scared of what the future might hold for him if he went through with Kyuubi's plans. Don't get him wrong he was really thankful for Kyuubi's gift for him however odd it may be. He really appreciated what Kyuubi was giving him.<p>

But be that as it may he was still very scared of what his mate would be like. He didn't want an old perv for a mate. He didn't know what he should look for in a man looks wise or anything else. Was he after a specific trait or even a bloodline?

And he couldn't help but wonder how was he going to find a mate in a village that shunned him? He supposed he could find one outside of the village but that might mean he would have to leave the place he called home. Leaving in itself wasn't a bad idea but he would dearly miss the people he called family. His ojii-sama for one and Iruka-sensei, Homura and Koharu too.

If he lived in the village it would prose some very bad problems. First off someone taking an interest in him might make people suspicious and wary that maybe this mystery person might oppose his current treatment in the village. If ninjas didn't have their resident demon to beat on that will make people angry. Especially so if his mate is an important person and they have to play nice with him for their own necks.

Naruto giggled at the thought of some of the civilian council members having to bow to him just because his mate would have them kicked out if they don't.

Another problem would be his children. He didn't want those doctors to get at him again and start experimenting on him or his babies. It was bad enough what they did to him not to mention what they would do if they got their filthy hands on his kits. Naruto absentmindedly rubbed his abdomen and grimaced at the horrible thought.

There were so many things that could go wrong if he stayed but Naruto was determined to stay and complete his exams. He wasn't going to miss that and become weak. That was not an option.

Naruto furrowed his brow and considered his options. He could stay here in Konaha complete his exams; try and find his mate and settle down and run the risk of angry villagers, ninja, council people, doctors coming after him and his family. Or he could stay and complete his exams become a chunin go on missions and find his mate out there and come back and forth to visit. Or he can throw caution to the wind leave right now.

The second choice sounded the best to him and with a determined nod he got up to follow through. But he got up too fast; got tangled in his blanket and fell on his face.

"Damn it!"

A hot shower and ramen breakfast later Naruto found himself in front of his door tying on his headband and placing on his shoes smiling to himself with Kyuubi grumbling in his ear about noisy brats. Naruto just rolled his eyes and sang loudly in his just to spite the fox.

A knock at the door made him stop and look up at the clock high on his wall.

'_It's only 6:08, everyone should be training; who could be here?'_ Naruto thought confused. Kyuubi yawned tiredly in head as he stretched in his cage.

"**(Sigh) it's probably the trainer mentioned to you yesterday kit, stop dawdling and open the door."** Naruto blinked and did as he was told. He cracked it open a little and peered out warily and immediately was blinded by the light reflecting off the man's rounded sunglasses.

"Good morning Uzamaki Naruto, I'm-"Naruto slammed the door and rubbed franticly at his eyes.

"Owie…" he whined and Kyuubi weren't he half asleep would have rolled his eyes at the childish display.

"**Open the door kit." **Naruto just realizing he slammed the door his new sensei's face snatched it open with an apologetic smile.

"Uh, sorry about that err…"

"It's Ebisu-sensei to you student. Now that I have your attention Uzamaki-san, I trust you know of my being here?" the man said in such a no nonsense tone it really reminded him of Iruka in a sense.

"You're my chunin exams trainer?" he didn't mean for it to come out like a question but the man took it as one anyway.

EBISU POV

"Yes I am. And do you know why I was selected to be your trainer out of all other available jounin?" Ebisu bent over to Naruto's smaller height to stare hard into his new pupils pretty blue eyes. He hated the fact he was sent to train he Kyuubi container. How could he have gone from training the Hokage's grandson to the demon? Oh have the mighty have fallen. If it weren't a special request from the Hokage he would have respectfully denied the mission. This little job would forever stain his reputation.

Ebisu sighed internally. He would have to deal with it of course. All good ninja do.

"No." the blonde answered; still sounding so confused. Great the boy was an idiot too. This is just what he needed to train; a mentally challenged walking demon cage. Oh why does Kami hate him so?

"I was selected because I am one of the best in my field. I am an elite trainer who has an extensive knowledge in basic to advanced forms of ninja skills. I have trained the best and will train the future best. I am a tokubetsu jounin. Do you understand what I am saying Uzamaki-san?" he dearly hoped so. He didn't want to have to put verbal communication to his 'to teach list'.

"You mean you're a special ninja?"

"Yes,-"he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and continued"-I am."

"I'm special too you know." Oh really; how other than the fox residing in your gut? Ebisu didn't dare voice that. He didn't need an angry Hokage on him. Why the man had a soft spot for the brat he'd never know.

"Oh really now? How so?"

"I'll show you. Sexy No Justu!" Ebisu coughed as smoke filled his nose and throat. His glasses fogged up and he took them off to clear them. Stupid brat! What the seven hells was he trying to do?

"Ebisu-kun…" a sultry voice purred at him. He looked up and saw that the brat was replaced by a beautiful shapely blonde who blew kisses at him.

REGULAR POV

Blood spurted from Ebisu's nose and his jaw fell at the appealing sight. His eyes widened when the girl sauntered over to him, clouds strategically placed over her soft breasts and groin area. Naruto took a deep breath and took in the man's scent. He hoped to Kami this idiot wasn't his mate. He'd go without a mate if he was. Ebisu scent was light and smelled like white soap and made him feel…

Nada.

'_Thank you God! Now he can finish off this jerk.' _"Naru" smiled saucily at Ebisu making him blush heavily.

"Ebisu-sensei…" she placed a hand on his chest and griped it.

"You're…" she raised her hand. Ebisu felt himself grow weak and he reached out to touch her sun-kissed skin; but before he could the beautiful woman turned back into his scorned student.

"A PERVERT!" a small yet hard fist crashed into the side of his face knocking him clear off Naruto's stairway and onto the street below. Naruto went over to the banister and looked down at the fallen jounin.

"See that! I'm real special!" Naruto wasn't a stupid boy. He could feel the man's animosity a mile away and he wasn't going to deal with that for a whole month. He had exams to train for. Jumping onto the banister Naruto gave the jounin one last look before leaping away. If Naruto would have stayed a moment longer he would have noticed the calculating look the man was giving him.

'_Interesting…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto leapt away to a nearby training ground and hoped he wasn't going to run into any of his teammates. He swore if he saw kakashi's stupid face he'd throttle him. Naruto knew it wasn't Kakashi's fault that he had to participate privately but the man acted like he didn't even care about him. And after all that talk about how people who leave their comrades behind are the scummiest of scum.<p>

Tch, hypocrite.

Naruto sighed and resolved to train alone when footsteps caught his ear. Scents assaulted his nose and he grimaced. At least he knew that none of his teammates were his mate.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke said walking towards him cockily with Sakura and Kakashi following close behind. Naruto didn't like Sakura's scent at all. It smelt way to sweet and there was the harsh smell of alcohol under it like the perfume she was wearing was on the cheap side. And did Sasuke ever take a bath? It wasn't exactly appalling but if he ever came to close he was going hose him down. Don't even get him started on Kakashi. Snapping back to reality Naruto mentally steeled his self and plastered on a smile.

"Are you blind teme? I'm training." Sakura sniffed and laughed at him. She cocked her hand on her hip and stared hard at him.

"What for? You can't take your exams till six months from now." Naruto rolled his eyes and slid a cold gaze over at Kakashi for a split second before looking back at Sakura with an exited smile.

"Don't you know? I get to take it privately. And I get my own trainer; cool huh?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in shock and Naruto returned their expressions with a bigger smile. He felt his sensei heated gaze but he just ignored him; Ojii-sama didn't say he had to keep it a secret.

Sasuke was the first to recover and he smirked.

"Naruto, you don't have to make up lies. Kakashi-sensei already told us you were held back because you weren't ready." Sakura nodded in agreement with Sasuke and beamed at him lovingly. She thought he was so smart and Naruto couldn't hold a candle to his power. He was an Uchiha of course it was expected.

Naruto shrugged dismissively and a passing wind brought a scent of white soap to his nose. He smiled. This was just what he needed.

"Fine don't believe me, doesn't matter anyway." Sasuke scowled at him and went to challenge his words when a voice interrupting him.

"There you are Uzamaki-san. That wasn't a very nice thing to do to your instructor." Ebisu didn't spare the rest of team 7 a glance as he glared at the blonde in front of him. Naruto blushed and looked down meekly, then slowly looked up at Ebisu through twin fans of golden lashes.

"I'm sorry Ebisu-sensei, I guess I got carried away. I promise not to do it again." Naruto gave him his best kicked puppy look and Ebisu not expecting such a face brought a fist up to fake cough to hide his blush.

"Yes, well don't let it happen again." Naruto nodded and turned to stick his tongue out at Sasuke before running off. Ebisu made a noise of protest and chased after him leaving a pissed Uchiha, a confused pinkette and a suspicious sensei behind.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p>N: I hoped you all enjoyed this next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter three!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

N: (squeals in happiness) I love you guys! I've gotten so many reviews in three days. I am so flattered by everyone's response.

I'll try my best to keep updating every day or every other day. Thank you all for your nice reviews.

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Motherly instincts<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't contain his giggles as he ran from his teammates and his new sensei. This day just got better and better. Sasuke and Sakura's faces where just priceless when Ebisu showed up and confirmed his story. Naruto felt a twinge of sadness that they rubbed his face in the fact that he couldn't compete with them but he'd guess they'd show their true colors sooner or later. Good thing it was sooner, he didn't want to find out in heat of battle.<p>

Naruto sped along the top of buildings and sniffed the air to make sure Ebisu wasn't following him and headed toward the Hokage tower. Maybe he could hide out there for a while. Ojii-sama may want take a ramen break with him. The old man always wanted a way out of paperwork.

Suddenly a kunai zipped past his foot and ever the alert ninja Naruto jumped out of the way and returned fire with a kunai of his own. He heard a shriek and a thump and headed towards it. What he saw made him blink in confusion.

It was a kid.

His kunai held the little boy to a wooden gate by the back of his shirt and the child had an angry look on his chubby face. He was just adorable. Big dark eyes and a small hole in his teeth making his face look even more childish. For some reason Naruto found the expression very cute and held back the urge to glomp the little kid.

"**Looks like you motherly instincts are kicking in. you must be eager for a kit."**

'_What? Where'd you get that from?'_ Naruto said indignantly. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his forgetful kit.

"**Have you forgotten your new additions kit?"** Naruto's eye twitched.

'_Oh my god I'm turning into a woman!' _Naruto groaned despaired in his head.

"**Too late kit."**

'_Shut up! This is your entire fault!'_

Naruto ignored the cackling in his head and glared at the little boy. Naruto reached out and pulled the kunai out the gate and lifted the child by his shirt.

"What's your problem? Aren't you a little old to be playing ninja?" Naruto growled at the boy making him pale.

"You'd better shut up and l-let me go if you know what's good for you!" the boy still looked scared but had a smug tone to his voice like he knew something Naruto didn't.

"Oh yeah? Why should I?" the boy smirked cockily; an expression looking entirely to silly on the child's face. Naruto grinned back at him.

"Because I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, honored grandson of the third Hokage!" the boy declared. Naruto's smile slowly went down into a frown and his eyes narrowed at the introduction. Konohamaru mistook his expression for one of dread.

"You're the Hokage's grandson?" Naruto spoke calmly.

"Yep! Now let me go!" Konohamaru ordered expecting to be put down immediately. No one disrespects the future Hokage of course. Naruto put him down and then raised his hand to lay open handed slaps to the boy's head. Pain blossomed on the top of Konohamaru's head as hits rained down on it.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it! Please!" Naruto stopped after the fifth hit. Konohamaru sobbed a little and lifted his arms over his head to shield it from any future blows.

"You idiot!-"Naruto snarled angrily "- do you have any idea what could have happened to you? What if I was an enemy ninja when you threw that kunai at me? You could have been beaten to a pulp or worse!"

"But I'm the-"

"You're the what? Honored grandson of the Hokage? Telling me that would give me even more reasons to kill you! I don't know who filled your head with pompous ideas that you're free to do whatever you want because who you're related to someone important but it's wrong!" Konohamaru sniffed and hot tears flowed down his reddened cheeks. He looked up at Naruto with frightened eyes and Naruto flinched. He didn't mean to make the kid cry; he just wanted him to learn a lesson. Naruto took a deep breath and dropped to his knees. Grabbing the boy by his shoulders he pulled the sobbing boy into a hug; surprising him greatly.

Konohamaru hesitatingly hugged him back as he tried to but himself under control. Naruto patted his back and murmured soothing words in his hair. For some reason this reminded Konohamaru of a time when his mother was still alive. A warm feeling spread through his chest and he hugged Naruto tighter at the sensation.

Once Naruto felt Konohamaru's sobs die down he pulled the boy form him and held him at arm's length.

"Look I know you're young and whatever and for that I'll excuse you for attacking me but you need to be smart about your actions. A title can't protect you from a blade okay?" Konohamaru nodded and gave Naruto a shy grin. Naruto gave a big one back a stood up.

"So I guess by how good you throw a kunai you want be a ninja huh?" Naruto asked as he unzipped his jacket and reached into his inner pocket.

"Of course! One day I'll be Hokage! Just like my grandfather!" Naruto grinned at him and gestured to his head band.

"Slow down kid. First you have to get one of these." Konohamaru blinked at him then looked up at his shining head band in awe and envy making Naruto laugh at his conflicting expression

"But until then how bout you where these." Naruto pulled out his old goggles and after taking off Konohamaru's hat put he them on his head. Fixing his soft brown a bit; Naruto inspected his work. With a satisfied grin naught bent back up and declared that he could already see a ninja headband in the goggles place.

Blushing sheepishly Konohamaru fiddled with his new goggles and grinned.

"When I get my real leaf headband I'll show you what a good ninja I am by kicking you butt neechan!" Naruto blinked surprised at the endearment but smiled back nonetheless.

"You won't get there without hard work you do yourself right?"

"Right!"

"Good!" Naruto patted Konohamaru's head and started back on his way to the Hokage's office. Konohamaru's not wanting to lose a chance to spend time with his new idol followed after him.

"Um, I didn't catch your name neechan!" he said falling into step with the blonde. Naruto glanced down at him and smiled.

"Uzamaki Naruto." Konohamaru nodded to himself as if he was approving of Naruto's name.

"So Naru-neechan where are we going?" Naruto stopped and struck a thinking pose.

"Hmmn…I'm hungry how about you?" Konohamaru nodded and Naruto grinned.

"Well if that's the case let's get ramen! I know just the place." Naruto broke into a run with a laughing Konohamaru chasing after.

* * *

><p>Ebisu pinched the bridge of his nose as the man in front of him almost hysterical laughter washed over his ears. He wondered if was such a good idea to go to his students' academy teacher to ask about his old student possible whereabouts. The man seemed as crazy as the demon boy.<p>

"s-sorry-"Iruka wheezed trying to catch his breath"- I just didn't expect this type of reaction from Naruto-kun" Iruka smiled fondly at the thought of the loud mouthed blonde boy. Ebisu eyebrow twitched other than that nothing else showed his irritation for the chunin instructor.

"Oh? Well then tell me what his typical reaction would be if not to run away from authority?" Ebisu asked remembering the blonde child running from various ninja during one of his Hokage monument defacements.

"If you were willing to teach him and teach him properly. He'd be your perfect student." Iruka answered seriously. Ebisu corrected his glasses to their proper position on his nose and stared hard at the chunin. He didn't know what tricks the demon boy put on to make him think that he'd ever be a good student. He read Naruto's dossier and it was filled with nothing but bad behavior and even worse grades. Not that he didn't expect it of course with his type of tainted mind.

Iruka stared at Ebisu and as if he was a Yamanaka he could tell what the other man was thinking. Iruka's face darkened and he glared at Ebisu.

"He won't let you teach him if you keep looking at him like that." Ebisu had no idea what he was talking about but before he could answer Iruka beat him to it.

"You look at him like he's the fox and not what he really is. A child." Iruka bowed his head to hide his anger.

"He's a child. A child forced to grow up too soon because the _good _people of this village couldn't see past their hate for the nine-tails and took it out on a infant." Iruka shook his head sadly at Naruto's treatment by the villagers. He could still smell the smoke from when the villagers learned of Naruto's address and tried to burn him alive. Sometimes he really hated the fourth Hokage for his decision to seal the fox inside Naruto.

"But you know what? Just forget about training Naruto if you feel hate towards him. He doesn't need another disappointment." With that Iruka turned on his heel to leave and go back into the academy. Ebisu stared at Iruka's retreating back in shock. He didn't know what to make of Iruka's statements. His immediate thoughts were to dismiss Iruka's words for they were only pity towards the demon child. But try as he may he couldn't help but wonder what could cause that look of darkness that passed over the man's eyes as he spoke of the blonde. He couldn't label that look as mere pity. He composed himself and wiped the gob smacked look off his face then turned to continue his search.

* * *

><p>N: I know there's a lack of itanaru in this story but don't worry because after the next chapter it'll be plenty of it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. You guys are awesome and I'd like to hear from you.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

N: so sorry for the late update. I really hope you like this chapter. The long awaited itanaru is here!

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Itachi<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto giggled at Konohamaru's tale of his sensei boring training methods and the tricks he used to evade the jounin. He took Konohamaru to his most favorite ramen bar in the world. Ichiraku's was the only ramen bar where he wasn't kicked out of or served over-charged rotting food. He loved going here and liked spending time with old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame-chan. They were one the nicest village ever to him and it made him very grateful to them.<p>

"Naru-nee-chan?" Naruto slurped some noodles and mumbled an 'hmfp?' to his young companion. Konohamaru looked down for a moment and then looked back up at Naruto nervously.

"Are you training tomorrow and if so can I watch?" Naruto blinked and swallowed his noodles.

"Sure, why not?" Konohamaru beamed and went back to his ramen. They both happily sucked down the last of their ramen; Naruto on his seventh bowl and Konohamaru on his second. Naruto paid for their meal and waved goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame. Konohamaru saw that it was getting late for him to be outside and told Naruto so.

"Hmm, really?"

"Yep!"

"Well, since you're going training with me tomorrow how bout you meet at the Hokage tower?" Konohamaru grinned and nodded. And then Konohamaru; surprising himself and Naruto; hugged the blonde before running off home. Naruto grinned to himself and headed home too.

"**Looks like you gained a fan, kit" **Kyuubi teased making Naruto jump at his voice.

'_Well it's hard not to…'_ Naruto said blushing lightly. Naruto hummed softly to himself as he walked home unaware of the red eyes watching him.

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha was known my many people by many names. Murderer, traitor, and monster to name a few. But a names he should have been called he was rarely addressed by now. Comrade, son, friend, brother…<p>

Itachi often wonder if the road he was traveling on was the best one. What could he untimely gain by protecting a foolish little brother and pinning after a love whose memories of him he stole so very long ago? Too many times he'd have these thoughts and others around him noticed. They could see their attempts to capture another tailed beast was botched and not entirely on the power of the container which the beast is held. Kohan was the first to see and being the obedient servant she is told Pein. It was by sheer chance that Itachi overheard their conversation on how to deal with me. Itachi managed to slip pass my ex-partner Kisame and flee to Konaha.

Itachi ran non-stop for three days and after knocking out the guards to the gates headed towards the Hokage tower.

Itachi didn't expect to see him there though.

He assumed he was just walking home from Ichiraku's by the look of his satisfied smile and by the blank look in his eyes Itachi also knew him to be talking to the nine-tails. Itachi watched the blonde from his perch from a nearby rooftop and held back the urge to appear in front of the younger like he used to. He was sure Naruto wouldn't appreciate it as much as he did back then. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. Now was not the time for reminiscing.

Transporting himself into the Hokage's office; Itachi hid a smirk at the old man's wide eyed expression.

"I have failed." It wasn't necessary for him to elaborate as the man already knew of Itachi's mission concerning the jinchūriki. Itachi was told to gather as much information as possible and send it back to the Hokage. He was caught doing so and therefore he failed.

"It's alright Itachi please sit down" he said motioning to the chair set in front of his desk. Itachi did so; taking off his Akatsuki cloak as well. Itachi stared steadily at the third.

"I wish to continue my previous mission." Itachi wasn't asking and the Hokage knew it. It was the least he could do after all Itachi has done. He sighed to himself and reached into one of his draws and lifted up a false bottom to revel a hidden compartment.

"I hope you understand that Naruto cannot recover his memories, the jutsu was too strong for his young mind to have overcome." Itachi nodded already expecting this. The older male sighed again pulled out two keys. One key belonging to the Uchiha estates and the other to the Namikaze estates. Itachi took the keys put them in his pocket and he folded his cloak and untied his headband. Placing the items on the Hokage's desk he pulled out a mask similar to Kakashi's from within his pocket and put it on. Then Sarutobi handed Itachi a new black clothed head band that would cover most of his head. Itachi put that on too and looked back at Sarutobi.

"Don't forget your sharingan Itachi." Itachi nodded then closed his eyes releasing his dojustu. He turned back to the third and gave a brief nod before transporting away again. Sarutobi looked down at Itachi's old Akatsuki clothing and placed them in his hidden compartment.

* * *

><p>Naruto sung a tuneless song loudly in his head making his current resident threaten to eat him if he wouldn't shut up and let him sleep.<p>

'_You've been sleep all day Kyuubi-sama! It's been time to get up for hours anyway!'_ Naruto whined playfully.

"**Maybe for you; you insanely energetic brat…"** the fox growled at him. Naruto stopped at his door and blinked in surprise.

'_So you're finally admitting you as old as dirt?'_

"**What? No!" **Kyuubi spluttered angrily. How dare that brat call him old? Had he no respect? Naruto rolled his eyes at the various curses that sprang forth from Kyuubi. The blonde didn't know what half of them meant so he didn't take offense. But he did giggle at the angry yips in between curses.

'_Calm down Kyuu, it was a joke. Don't get you tails in a knot.'_ Naruto giggled again and went to open his door when something breathtaking reached his nose. He turned and saw a man dressed all in black sitting on his banister.

"Hello Naruto- kun."

* * *

><p>N: I know you guys are wondering why I cut this off so soon. This was originally part of one long chapter but I thought it be good to cut it off here and tease you a little.<p>

This chapter reveled a little more about Itachi and Naruto's past and I hope your interests are peaked by this teaser. and don't worry some real itanaru action will be in the next chapter.

See you guys next time!


	5. Chapter 5

N: sorry that last chapter; I couldn't resist teasing you guys.

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

Just so you know my friend does not like the word 'pussy' so to avoid writing it a lot I went with the Japanese substitute chitsu which basically means the same thing. If Itachi's OOC whatever, it AU anyway.

(1)It means mister in Japanese

* * *

><p>Chapter five: mate<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't hide the shiver that went down his back when the mysterious man dressed all in black said his name. This wasn't good. He wasn't ready yet. He still has to take his exams. Naruto's breathing sped up when the man slid off the banister and moved to stand in front of him. Dark eyes stared into his own blue so intensely Naruto felt the heat from his head to the very tips of his toes. Naruto sent a plea to Kami that he wouldn't embarrass himself or scare the man away.<p>

"May we speak inside?" Naruto stared for a second; dizzied by the man's deep baritone voice; before blushing and scrambling to open his door. Naruto was so flustered that he couldn't remember if he was supposed to turn the doorknob right or left. Itachi seeing this reached over and put his hand over Naruto's and turned the door correctly. Naruto gasped at the shock of pleasure that came from the warm touch. Naruto eyes hooded and he suddenly felt very, very hot. The man's scent, touch and mere presence was driving away the last of his last of his resolve.

Naruto dropped to his knees and with a keening whimper pushed his face into Itachi's crotch. Itachi stifled a shocked gasp and gripped Naruto's hair and snatched his head back to keep him from mouthing his crotch. Unconsciously his sharingan activated and he stared down into Naruto lust dilated eyes. He was drawn into Naruto's inner and was met by the frightening sight of Kyuubi no kitsune.

"**I didn't bring you here to talk Uchiha brat, so keep your mouth closed and listen carefully." **Itachi nodded; surprised that the fox remembered him.

"**Protect and care for my kit, brat. You've done so before and if you wish to mate with **_**my**_** kit** **you do it again and more so. If you leave his side and take **_**his**_** memories again; I'll break this seal and **_**eat you**_**. Understood?"**

"Yes."

"**Don't disappoint me brat."**

Itachi let out a small grunt when he came back and another when he felt Naruto trying to unzip his tightened his grip on Naruto's hair and the younger stopped trying to get his pants off.

"Get up and go wait for me in the bedroom." Naruto nodded getting up and ran inside nearly tripping over himself in his haste to comply. Itachi step in after him and closed the door behind him. After locking the door he made his way to Naruto's bedroom in a calmer pace, stripping clothing off until he was left in his fishnet undershirt and his boxers. When he came into Naruto's room he saw the blonde standing there nervously fiddling with the bottom of his jacket. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when he noticed Itachi was behind him. He went to drop to his knees but Itachi caught him by his shoulders and kissed him. Naruto went limp and let Itachi devour his mouth like a starving man and shyly kissed back. He'd never been kissed before (not counting that disgusting thing with Sasuke) and he felt light-headed at the intensity of it.

Itachi bit at his lips, forced open his mouth and sucked on his tongue. His chitsu (1) felt full and wet and his cock swelled with blood. The pleasure aches made Naruto mewl in need. Itachi lent down and lifted Naruto the back of his knees and the blonde automatically wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. Itachi laid Naruto on the bed; pulling himself on top of the younger and released his mouth to kiss and bite along Naruto's jaw and neck. Naruto whimpered and groaned when he bit especially hard where his shoulder met his neck.

Itachi sat up to take of Naruto's clothing practically ripping off his pants to get at the skin below. Itachi spread Naruto's legs to fully gaze at his prize. What he saw there made him pause. Naruto shuddered at the cool air on his unclothed skin and he looked up at Itachi with confused and blurry eyes. What was going on? Why'd he stop the touching? Then he followed Itachi's line of vision and in a moment of clarity blushed; feeling mortified that maybe the man was disgusted by his new addition; and tried to close his legs. Itachi didn't let though and lent down to place a chaste but heated kiss on his mouth. Itachi dragged his mouth over Naruto cheek and to his ear.

"You're made for sex…" he ran a finger down the inside of the little pink slit making Naruto shriek and buck his hips in surprise. Itachi smirked and went back to kissing getting an eager response. Itachi sat back up still lightly fingering Naruto; enjoying the little gasps and whimpers. Itachi reached over and ran a hand over Naruto's bruised pouty lips before cupping his cheek. Naruto turned his face and kissed and nibbled his palm. Itachi closed his eyes and hissed lightly.

"Like your mouth; so sweet and soft. The things I'll teach to do with it. And those _sounds_." Naruto moaned louder at the strange but pleasurable feel of the man's wandering finger. He whimpered when the man took his hands away. Itachi shifted backwards and lowered his body so his head rested on Naruto right inner thigh. Red eyes traveled over Naruto new sex curiously. Naruto whimpered and struggled not to close his legs in fear of upsetting his mate.

"And here…" Itachi murmured before closing the last few inches and licked him; using his tongue to spread the lips and delving into the center. Naruto's back arched, his thighs squeezed shut around Itachi's head and the scream he made Itachi was sure reached the nearest village. Itachi held down Naruto bucking hips and licked harder; using his tongue to tease and prod at the little hole there.

"Oh god, oh god, oho so good!" Naruto words became slurred but no less excited when Itachi's tongue delved deeper inside; setting aflame his inner walls. It was too much for his virgin body to take and with another echoing shriek he came. Itachi's eyes widened momentarily when warmth flooded across his tongue as Naruto came. He swallowed the sweet flowing juices and gently pried Naruto's trembling thighs off his head so he could breath properly again. Naruto's vision blackened around the edges at his first feminine orgasm. He flowed continuously and unlike when he came from his cock, the pleasure wasn't mainly centered at one place but everywhere.

Itachi divested himself of the rest of his clothes and wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist. Naruto looked up at him with such wide innocence it almost made Itachi wince at what he was going to next. Almost. Itachi positioned himself and pushed in Naruto's still slick hole and groaned almost inaudibly at the tightness.

"AHH! Ah-g-god!" Naruto screamed clawing at Itachi's chest but he ignored the small hands scratching him and pushed fully in. Naruto's mouth dropped open and Itachi would have thought he wasn't breathing for the small breathy sobs that escaped him. Itachi lowered his head to kiss along his brow, eyelids, cheek bones and lips till Naruto calmed down and the pain eased.

"Hurts…" came a tiny whisper. Itachi placed his forehead on the younger and sighed.

"I know, just wait." And they did.

Mere moments that felt hours to Itachi passed till a tentative whisper told him to continue. He slowly pulled out before slamming back in. A choked gasp came from below him as he started to relentlessly fuck the young blonde writhing under him. it was wonderful being inside the soft clenching walls and the stuttering pleas for 'more' and 'faster' spurred his climax on faster and he gripped Naruto's hips for leverage to go deep and harder.

Naruto clawed at the sheets under him as the man above him pounded into him like mad. This was so much better than the licking and he tried to push back against the hard and slightly painful thrusts.

"a-ah! M-misuta (1)! O-oh, p-please…m-misuta" the force of the thrusts made Naruto's word come out sounding hiccupy. Naruto felt the now familiar tingling sensation of him coming and tried to warn the other before it crashed into him, causing him to release a strained scream.

"Misuta!" Itachi gasped at the sudden clenching around his cock; forcing him to come buried deeply into Naruto's quivering chitsu filling with seed. He nearly fell on top of Naruto at the weakness his intense climax put on him. He smiled gently at the shuddering limp blonde under him and received a sleepy shy one in return. Naruto weakly pawed at him to lay down with him and sleep but Itachi shook his head.

'_He must think we're finished…" _

Itachi flipped Naruto over by his hips earning a confused 'what?' and lifted his hips so his ass was high in the air. Itachi grabbed a pillow and put under the blonde's hips because he doubted he could keep them up during. He took three fingers and gently dipped them into Naruto's slightly stretched and leaking hole for lubrication for their next session. Naruto's back arched like a cat at the sudden intrusion. Naruto had bit of a horrifying thought. Misuta couldn't go again could he? Naruto didn't know about that; he was getting a bit sore down there.

Naruto breathed a sigh a relief when the fingers left him but that sigh turned into a shriek when a slickened finger pushed into his bottom. That hurt worse than when that same finger was in his chitsu. The finger prodded deep and Naruto tried to dislodge it but Itachi held him down effortlessly with one hand. Itachi pushed deeper and felt around until he brushed over a bump that made Naruto see stars.

"Ah!" Misuta's finger pressed down on that new spot and Naruto let a keening moan clenching around the finger; trying to make it go deeper. It felt so good. Itachi; unlike earlier; prepared Naruto's rectum with careful care knowing there was a greater risk of pain than with his chitsu. So he went slowly savoring Naruto's mewls and moans as he bit and marked the soft tanned backside presented to him. Soon enough Naruto was trying to bounce on his fingers; gasping at every brush against his prostate.

Itachi took out his fingers and pulled Naruto upright turning him so he was facing him and kissed his passion parted lips. Naruto whimpered against his mouth and reached up to tangle his fingers into Itachi dark hair. Itachi hissed at the pleasing gesture. He tugged them both over to the end of the bed so his back rested on head board. Itachi released Naruto's mouth and placed Naruto over his cock and eased him down on it. Naruto yelped at burning stretch and if Itachi hands weren't gripping his hips he'd try and get away from the painful feeling.

"A-ah! Misuta-!" Itachi bit his ear sharply pausing halfway inside him.

"Itachi. My name is Itachi." Naruto fogged up brain barely registered whet he just said but he gave a pained but happy smile to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun." He was happy to know his mate's name. That smile was wiped off when Itachi pulled him down to fully take his cock. Naruto buried his face into Itachi's neck; mouth open in a silent scream. Sweat beaded of his forehead and slid down his face. It hurt but he was still hard and wet. Itachi let adjust for a moment before snapping his hips up striking Naruto's prostate. It struck like lightning when the head of Itachi's cock hit that place.

"Ride me." Naruto blushed and felt ridiculous for doing so. He just had sex for Kami's sake! He shakily sat up straighter mewling when his movements caused Itachi to shift within him. Itachi moved his hips for him to show him what to do for a moment before letting him go to find him own rhythm. Naruto hesitantly eased himself up and down gently at first getting used to the peculiar feeling. Itachi whispered encouragements in his ear and his confidence went up and he gripped Itachi shoulder's for purchase as he went faster and harder and _deeper._

"Oh god _yes_…" Naruto moaned getting closer to _it._ Itachi was too; if the harsh breathing and forceful upward thrusts were anything to go by. Naruto threw his head back grinding his hips down faster and then Itachi reached between them and fondled his Naruto's cock.

"Ack!" Naruto shrieked and came. Itachi bit his sweat slicked shoulder to muffle his cry and came too. Naruto limply dropped his head to finally fall asleep. Itachi looked up at the ceiling and thanked Kami for this honor. He pulled out from Naruto and careful laid them both down so that he spooned the blonde against his chest. Naruto sighed happily and snuggled into his chest falling deeper into dreamland. Itachi kissed the crown of golden hair and held him tightly.

For once in his life he finally felt at home.

* * *

><p>N: you like? Then review!<p>

sorry for the late update. ff was tripping in me.


	6. Interlude

N: so sorry for the late update but I hope you guys enjoy these chapters while I work more on the doujin.

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Interlude<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since Kiyoshi was young he knew what he wanted to be in his life. A mate; a healer and a mother. He felt that was his calling in life. He was greatly skilled in healing and he yearned to have a babe ever since he was told he could. He thought nothing could be more fulfilling than to do what he loved and have a family he could take care of.<p>

And he always knew who his dream mate would be like. Strong, courageous, handsome but not overly so, and have red hair. His favorite color. With this mindset he searched high and low for his beloved; deigning many suitors that came to his home to ask for his hand in the process. He wanted his prince charming so much that he escaped his nannies and ventured outside the palace walls and into the surrounding village. He draped a dingy brown robe over his royal garments to hide his statist from the common folk and explored.

He should have known not to go anywhere unarmed especially in an unknown place when he was surrounded by thieves and would be rapists whose keen eyes spotted the ruby hanging from a gold chain around his neck.

He growled at them to leave him be but they just laughed at him then the leader moved to harm him but was stopped by a flash of red. In a blink of an eye all the thieves lay bloodied on the ground. Kiyoshi stared in awe at the beautiful warrior in the midst of the carnage. He knew then that was the man he was going to mate. And many years later he did.

He just wished they hadn't wasted time and gotten mated that very day. If only they knew what was in store for them. But nevertheless he was here alone in bed without his beloved.

Kiyoshi raised himself up an out of his bed and slipped on a simple silk night robe and check on his still sleeping son before taking himself to his place of peace. The sun was rising and the sky was clear. He wanted to sit outside today. He slid open the door and breathed deep, taking in all the fresh dewy air.

Kiyoshi loved this garden. He loved it variety, how it was almost no more than three kinds of the same species of flower. He loved that it had a special place for him to sit and enjoy the myriad of smells and the subtle sound of nature living in the enclosed space. He loved it because it was a gift.

A wonderful heartfelt honeymoon gift from his dear mate, given so long ago. He could feel the lingering passion of that night he was present the garden. He made sure his red head lover would feel his gratitude.

Kiyoshi smiled ruefully to himself and absently picked up a fallen petal. He was way too young to reminiscing like some old hag despite having long white hair. It's been many moons since he last saw his beloved and it pained him so. He wished he was well enough to search for him; his love; and bring him home. Dead or alive.

He would give his soul if it meant he could even know where his mate was. The emptiness he felt inside him would not quell until he knew. It hurt his entire being not be with him. To touch him; hear his voice, kiss him, hold him or to be made love to. He wished he could be selfish enough to sacrifice himself for one fleeting moment.

But alas he could not. He still was need here for his only remaining child. Kiyoshi rubbed the ruby red petal it bled onto his finger pads.

He often wondered if his mate was alive or not. His connection was severed since that day they were attacked by those humans. He growled angrily at the thought of the red eyed man leading the group of heathens. He was the whole reason why he was so sad. He was the reason most of his children were gone. Why his beloved wasn't here with him to enjoy this day with him. Kiyoshi scowled; delicate features developing into something fearsome.

He yearned for revenge for his almost family; and the life they could have led but was cruel snatched away by the hatred of those humans. He wanted to push himself to get up and fight for them. He wanted to do so dearly but Itoshii. His little Itoshii would truly be alone then.

The sound of the sliding door snapped Kiyoshi out of his stupor and he hurriedly wiped his face off and tried to rein in his emotions.

"Mama?" Kiyoshi opened his still sad green eyes to greet his child when a sharp point of pain blossomed in his neck.

"ow! Itoshii what are y-you-?" Kiyoshi tried to ask but his mouth wouldn't respond to his commands. He stared at his child's now blurry image in confusion and hurt. Red eyes stared back determinedly and full of fire.

"You told me to be happy mama; when I was younger. You told me to be happy even though you were wasting away before my eyes. I need to do this for us mama. Please don't try to stop me." Itoshii kneeled down to his mother's now fallen body and laid a kiss on his furrowed brow.

"I'm going to get father. I am not going to lose you too." Itoshii stood up and in a flash of autumn red leaves he was gone; leaving his paralyzed mother in his garden screaming in his head for him to stop. To come back to him and not risk his precious life for a chance. He didn't want to lose him either.

Hinote; a servant girl and long time friend of itoshii's gasped at what she saw and went after him. It took her a while to find him but when she did he was running full speed over to village entrance gates knocking out several surprised guards in his way. She leapt over his head and landed gracefully in front of him. he let a surprised grunt but raised a clenched fist in defense.

"Don't try and stop me; I won't go easy on you if you do." Her cool blue eyes stared down at him and she flipped her dark hair over a bare chocolate skinned shoulder then said laughingly.

"Like you could. You have no sense of direction. You're going to need a navigator." Itoshii blinked at her for a second the smiled happily. He was glad in a way that he didn't have to do this alone. But he was still apprehensive about putting his friend in danger. It was one thing to drag himself down and it was another to bring another down with him. But the hard look he was getting from the ice demon quelled any doubts he had. He gave her a grin and got one in return.

"let's go then." Hinote nodded and they both leapt over the massive wall. She hopped her knuckled headed friend had a plan. If he didn't she was going to kick his little fox ass.

* * *

><p>A short little interlude I hope it make curious.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

N: sorry no Itachi or Naruto in this chapter. It only about the rest of team site and their insight on the past events. Bear with me.

And those looking for a story about any uke Naruto yaoi pairing please visit my collection and drop me a theme (prompt, story-line, kink, etc.) for one of your fave yaoi pairings.

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter six: In my opinion…

* * *

><p><span>Kakashi<span>

When he heard the news that Naruto was not allowed to participate with the other candidates in the chunin exams he had mixed feelings about that decision. He did agree that Naruto might lose control when in extreme distress like he did when he thought Sasuke was dead in their last mission with bridge builder. But he felt that was a good thing. With that kind of power he could do great things if he learned to harness it; to control the fox's chakra.

He would help the blonde do so if he could. He dearly would. But it as much as he didn't want to admit it; it hurt him to even look at the young boy. In his face he saw his adored teacher. In his mannerisms and headstrong nature he saw Obito. His Obito. They both resonate so deeply in Naruto it nearly brings him to tears being around the blonde.

How could he be so happy living in the hate of the village as he does? How can he smile so brightly in the face of soul crushing disappointment every day? He recalled telling the bridge builder's grandson Inari that Naruto stopped crying long ago. He didn't know now if that was a good or bad thing anymore.

He grew too fast. Too hard. Loneliness was a feeling he knew all too well and he let himself cause the feeling in another because he was too wrapped up in his grief. His sensei and Obito would be ashamed of him knowing that he denied a child like Naruto affection.

Kakashi avoided his student after the exams announcement. He knew the boy would seek him out demanding an explanation. What could he say to Naruto's questions? That he didn't fight for him even if it would be useless. That he didn't offer him training anyway to prepare him so he could take the exam sometime later? No he was cold to him. He told the already hurt boy that he wasn't ready for such a task. It didn't matter if Sakura was less than ready than most of her female counter parts. It didn't matter that Sasuke hasn't fully grasped the concept of being on a team. Neither of have them really.

He pushed Naruto away once again and was surprised when he retaliated even though he shouldn't be.

He didn't apologize to Naruto.

He didn't try to console him.

He didn't do a lot of things for him.

He just picked up his book and went to find Sasuke and Sakura for training. He wondered he could ever look Naruto in the eye without shame filling his heart. He wondered if he was worthy of being back in the blondes good graces again; if he ever was.

* * *

><p><span>Sakura<span>

When Kakashi sensei told her that she and Sasuke where the only ones competing she was flattered.

I mean you'd have to pretty good to be selected on a special team with last surviving Uchiha. At least as that is how she saw it. She was glad to be rid of Naruto as a teammate. He was starting to grow on her a bit after the bridge mission but he got in the way of her and Sasuke too much. It was almost as if he and Sasuke where getting closer too. They did kiss.

However accidental and disgusting as it was.

Better get rid of any competition before anything happens. Naruto was always so aggressive with her so he might be even more so with her love. She wouldn't let some little _blonde_ boy corrupt her destiny. My mother told me from a young age that I was to be the wife of the Uchiha heir. I was too bear him heirs and gain the vast Uchiha fortune and uphold the Haruno name.

She didn't go through countless hours of harsh pedigree training worthy of a princess for nothing. She was not a failure. She was a Haruno. And as her father told her repeatedly; a Haruno never fails. Never.

It didn't matter what training Naruto got the side he's still a nobody. He wasn't good enough to be in the mere presence of normal people. She could hear the whispers around town about how Naruto was a menace and should be taken care of. She heard her mother complain to her father how the Hokage was being too generous to scum like him.

She kind of agreed. What person in their right mind would let Naruto have his own place to wreak havoc in; knowing the boy's complete disregard of personal/private property? Shouldn't he live the orphanage like the other parentless kids? Her mother said he had the Hokage wrapped around his finger and she saw firsthand when the Hokage just laughed good naturedly when Naruto complained about the mission they were given.

He was so ungrateful.

And what's more it that her mother told her that Naruto wasn't human at all. She didn't know what she meant by that exactly but she was sure it was something bad. The idiot always was trouble; maybe it was a deeper meaning to it. Like when Kakashi said about Naruto not crying anymore. She never seen Naruto cry.

But who cares she needed to focus on Sasuke. She was she whatever it was it wasn't important. Nothing about Naruto ever was.

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke <span>

I'd never thought I'd be jealous of Naruto; the dead last orphan loser of Konaha. He was an Uchiha for Kami's sake; he was better than most because of just his name not to mention his bloodline. Yet Naruto got a private jounin trainer. He probably gets to take the test alone and get a higher rank because of it.

What was it that made Naruto stand out for the Hokage? He was an idiot; everyone knew. He just had to open his mouth and you can see that a mile away. He wasn't appealing in any way. He was too brightly colored, to happy go lucky and too energetic. He sounded like a girl and he halfway looked like one too.

He didn't get high marks.

He can't create a regular clone.

He was blunt and didn't know when to close his mouth.

He competed against him like he even had a chance in hell to mach up to Sasuke's level.

And he…he…

He was so frustrating! He had no one in his life and he acted like he understood my problems. He doesn't have the weight of the death of his entire family on his shoulders o avenge. He was some nameless people's child. He didn't have a family in the first place so he could not understand.

No one did. I was the one who needs extra training. I was the one who needed the attention. I was the one that needed power.

Not naruto.

Me.

Itachi was still out there and he could not move on until he was gone. He was an avenger. He had no time for rivals or friends. He was going to kill his murdering brother and revive the clan with the hyuga heiress. He was going to make the clan better than before. Nothing was going to get in the way of fate.

* * *

><p>N: hope this gave you a little insight on team 7.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

N: thank you all for your great reviews. This story has gotten into 3 different communities since I uploaded this story. Big stroke to my ego yes it certainly is. I love your responses and please keep them coming.

And those looking for a story about any uke Naruto yaoi pairing please visit my collection and drop me a theme (prompt, story-line, kink, etc.) for one of your fave yaoi pairings.

That's all for now. Time to read.

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: being proud.<p>

The next morning brought a surprise for Itachi. Very good surprise indeed. In the years of his Anbu days he was surrounded by older men. And as men do they'd talk about sex and their experiences with it whether it is real or their filthy imaginations. A quote that had stuck in his brain after one of the more boisterous conversations he was forced to endure.

'_Virgins were the wildest in bed.'_

He passed off the statement as derogatory and never thought of it again. But today he finally understood what the man had been saying.

Virgins were wild in bed and everywhere else too.

When he awoke this morning, it was to Naruto rutting against him, pleading for him to touch him 'there' again. And he did touch him there. And licked and fucked 'there' too. It took two rounds in both orifices later to finally make the blonde let go of him to let them both shower. After he had a moment to clean he dried off and redressed then went to search for his new bride. He found the young blonde in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

He saw him wearing tight little navy blue shorts and a frame-fitting white shirt with a frilled light pink apron. He stood in the door way just watching his kitsune work. He knew that Naruto had a love of cooking ever since Iruka-sensei introduced him years ago. The chunin worried that Naruto wasn't going to get enough nutrition from him eating solely ramen. No matter how much the younger loved it.

Naruto went all out and made a spread of a traditional Japanese breakfast consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori (dried seaweed), natto, and so on. Naruto grabbed his hand and set him at the head of the table while he took a seat to his right.

After saying a short prayer they began eating. Or Itachi did while Naruto watched him; most likely trying to gauge his reaction to the food. Itachi met his eyes and held them there.

"it's very good, naruto-kun." Naruto blushed and bit lip, nodding and began to eat too.

It was quiet and they both enjoyed the silence and the peacefulness of each other's company as they ate.

After breakfast was an entirely different story. Naruto declined his offer to help take care of the dishes and went about collecting their plates and Itachi calmly ran his eyes over the pleasing little tan body. Itachi meant it when he told Naruto he was meant for sex. His plump little mouth and the sounds he made out of it; a few more days with him he be able to do more than make noise; smooth and soft skin, and those two tight sweet tasting places between his legs and the pleasing reaction he can writhe from them. Thinking about it made him want to take Naruto all over again.

And he did.

He grabbed Naruto and pulled him into his chair with him; scooting backs a bit to make room for him and took him right there. Cock deep in Naruto's wet heat and three fingers satisfying the other greedy little hole. Naruto chanted his name like it was a prayer until it became too much for and he came; Itachi following not long after.

Naruto lay on his chest panting and Itachi stroked his hair till the younger calmed and caught his breath.

"Ne~ ita? Do you mind if…if I ask you a few things?" Itachi nodded against his head and Naruto went on.

"when's you birthday?"

"june 9th."

"Happy belated birthday. How old are you?"

"18 and thank you."

"Really? you seem older."

"hn."

"you have nice hair Ita; it's so pretty." Naruto grinned and fiddled with the end of itachi's pony tail.

"thank you."

"What're your favorite foods?"

"Cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it."

"Ew."

"Hn."

"How many missions have you been on?"

"53 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 0 A-rank and 1 S-rank." Naruto grimaced.

"I hate d-rank missions. They suck and have no action at all."

"They are necessary." Itachi replied and Naruto pouted and bumped his chin on Itachi's chest petulantly.

"Whatever, they still suck." Itachi didn't reply but smacked Naruto playfully on the behind making the younger jump startled. Naruto blushed but giggled almost hysterically and the dirty thoughts that sprang up in his head at the lingering feel of Itachi hand. Itachi raised an eyebrow down at the blonde but kept quiet waiting for another question.

"Ok next question. What's your last name?"

"My full name is Uchiha Itachi." Itachi closed his eyes and inwardly steeled himself for the question his answer would bring. It was best to get this out of the way to avoid complication later on in life. Naruto sat up and looked at Itachi full in the face confused.

"Uchiha? Like as in Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Are you his long lost cousin or something? I thought all the Uchihas were wiped out…" Naruto said that last bit a little softer so as to not upset Itachi. Itachi opened his eyes and stared into Naruto's pretty blue ones.

"No, I am his brother."

"Brother? But-?" Itachi put a finger over his mouth silencing him. Naruto slumped a little but compiled with the silent order.

"I do not wish to speak on that particular matter at this present time, forgive me;" Itachi rested his head on Naruto's small shoulder and then turned his head to kiss his neck. Naruto shivered and hugged Itachi to him to get him closer and to comfort him. Something in his past was obviously upsetting the elder and he felt like a fool for asking too many questions. Naruto bit his lip to quell a sigh and frowned a bit sadly. He hoped he didn't ruin things for them.

It felt so good to have someone here with him like this. The warmth of a companion, someone to lean on, and someone to love was a feeling he'd kill for. Kyuubi was right. Having a mate was wonderful. Naruto pulled back and kissed Itachi on the forehead.

"Itachi?"

"hn?"

"I like you." Itachi's eyes hooded and a slow smile spread across his lips.

"and I you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and looked over Itachi's head and spotted the clock on the wall. It read 9:15 and he paled. He threw himself on the floor with a shriek, making Itachi hiss as he was forced to pull out suddenly. Itachi watched with startled eyes as Naruto ran limping to the bedroom. He heard crashing and the shower running and after tucking back in he followed after the blonde to investigate.

From the bathroom doorway he saw Naruto quickly but carefully washing himself under a hot wave of water. Steam filled the room so his view was obstructed.

"Ita~ can you get me some new clothes? My jumpsuit is too dirty to wear today!" he nodded even though Naruto couldn't see him and did as asked. He wondered what Naruto was in such a rush for as he rummaged through Naruto unorganized drawers.

He didn't like all these old worn clothes them and looked back at the bathroom door. Steam was still going strong he figure he had time to get something new for today.

Right after he left Naruto stepped out the shower and saw no Itachi and no clothes. He dried his hair with a confused expression and looked around some more. Not in the kitchen or the living room. Where is he?

The towel around his waist was snatched away and his body twirled with the movement. A plastic bag was placed in front of his face and he was pushed bottom first back into the room.

"put that on Naruto-kun." Itachi said turn his back to give the blonde privacy. Naruto landed in a heap on his bed and laughed softly at the playful nature Itachi was displaying. It dispelled and thought that Itachi left him creeping in far from his mind.

He reached in the bag and pulled out several new items. A short sleeved black shirt, white knee length cargo shorts, and a blue jacket just a few shades darker than his eyes. The jacket had white stripes on either side of the arms and trailed up to the medium sized collar.

Naruto smiled then got dressed. The clothing fit perfectly and Naruto examined his new outfit appreciably in the mirror. He went to put on his hi-ate but pause when a pale hand stopped him. he looked up at Itachi as the older male tied the headwear onto his right arm, not unlike how Shikamaru where's his.

"Your hair looks much better without any restrictions." Naruto blushed and nodded. He had to admit he did look good.

"Ne~ thank you Ita~ you didn't have to get me anything new like this." Itachi leant down and kissed forehead. \

"Yes I did. Look more closely at your jacket Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked and looked back in the mirror and spotted a number 9 on the right side. Directly above his heart. He froze and stared at Itachi's refection. He knew about Kyuubi? And he still was with him?

"There is an old story about a woman. In the story the woman's husband died and as by law in her village she was to never be with another for 7 years after his death and faithfully she did so for five years. Until that is; she met a man that stole her heart and she his. They loved each other deeply and could not keep away from each other for the remainder of the years she was supposed to be celibate. She was caught in her supposed crime when she started to show that she was with child. They tried to get her to give up her lover's name and she refused; even when they killed her maid she held fast to her lover's identity. In retaliation the branded her with a cloth scarlet 'A' for adultery and forced her to where it everywhere she went. People stared, jeered at her, threw food and cursed her. They went so far as to hire a little drummer boy to follow her to bring people attention to her 'A'. it hurt her greatly but she persevered and held her head up high, wearing that 'A' like a badge of honor "

Naruto looked at him confused. What did all that have to do with Kyuubi?

"My point is Naruto-kun that life gives us hard and unforgiving tasks to deal with and instead of letting others shame us for it we should wear it on our pain chests because it shows strength. It shows that you've lived and will continue to do so till you dieing breaths."

Naruto took in Itachi's words and thought them over. He loved Kyuubi and wasn't ashamed of him. he was his rock for many years and never hurt him. He was his papa.

Itachi was right. He should let others get to him because Kyuubi. He was proud to wear a 9 over his heart because that was where Kyuubi would always be. He sniffed as tears of happiness casacaded down is cheeks.

He was proud of Kyuubi.

He was proud of having a wonderful mate like Itachi.

He was proud of being him!

* * *

><p>N: I love naruto. i need a beta any volunteers?<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

N: the long awaited chapters to KITF. I am so sorry about this late update I've been super busy and writers block has made it bitch to get these chapters out. Seriously, I had no fuel to write anything but now I do. Thanks for dropping in to read and please enjoy.

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: The Naruto Fan Club-You're so cool, Boss!<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh man! We're gonna be late ITA~ come on!" Naruto exclaimed trying to pull his mate to the door by his arm. Itachi stayed put, barely moving and inch at Naruto heartfelt tugs.<p>

"Ita~! Get a move on!" Naruto whined. Itachi calmly replaced his head gear and mask then gave his own tug to Naruto's arm making the blond fall into his chest. Naruto's face burned and he shyly looked up at Itachi with questioning eyes.

"Before we leave Naruto-kun I must ask something of you." Naruto cocked his head curiously but gave a nod.

"My identity must be kept secret for the moment and I ask you to address me as 'Takashi' instead of Itachi." Naruto frowned and looked down briefly.

"Why?"

"It would be dangerous for you if people knew of my existence at this time." Itachi didn't mention it would be dangerous to him as well, it didn't matter. He felt that Naruto's safety far out ranked his own.

"This…this has something to do with Sasuke too?" Naruto whispered.

"Partly, yes." Itachi answered truthfully. Naruto looked at him and nodded. But he had one more question to ask.

"If people ask…if they ask what you are to me can I tell them you're my ma-boyfriend?" Naruto went red again but he felt he had to ask. He didn't want some perfumed, big boobed, make up caked faced woman to try and take Itachi from him. Naruto knew he didn't have much to offer in the way of looks but he's be damned if some bimbo tried to steal Itachi away.

As if he could read Naruto's mind Itachi let out an amused chuckle and leant down to kiss Naruto's forehead through his mask.

"Of course." Naruto grinned happily and then groaned. They were getting so late.

"Itachi stop distracting me and let's go!" Naruto smacked the older man on his chest in mock anger.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside the Hokage to-."

Before Naruto could finish Itachi transported them to their destination in a swirl of leaves. Once their feet hit the ground Naruto waved a bit, looking around in surprise that they were right where they needed to be.

"-wer. What the blrugh…" Naruto covered his mouth in an attempt to quell his sudden nausea. Itachi chuckled again, rubbing Naruto's back up and down soothingly.

"Relax it will pass." He whispered and Naruto gave a small nod. The nausea started to ease and soon he was left with only a mild dizziness.

'_Geez, he could have warned me…'_ Naruto grumbled in his head but brushed it off when he heard a familiar voice.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Konohamaru shouted running at full speed towards him stopping just in time before he ended up crashing into Naruto.

"You're late Nee-chan." The boy said pouting cutely. Naruto bent as little and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, well I had trouble getting out of bed this morning." Naruto had no idea how he kept a straight face while saying that but he was proud of himself for doing so. Konohamaru gave him a look but nodded and reluctantly accepted his answer.

The Hokage descendant now turned his dark eyed gaze on Itachi who got a surprisingly hard glare.

"Who are you supposed to be? Nee-chan's bodyguard or something?" Itachi stared down at the little boy flushed under his gaze but still stared at him waiting for his answer. Itachi wondered why the child was addressing Naruto like an older sister instead of an older brother. He must be under the impression that Naruto was female.

An honest mistake really. Naruto was still at the age where his female peers would be still lacking in the breast area. That combined with the excess of female hormones flowing through him due to his new assets and the high voice it was easy to make that assumption about Naruto's gender.

It would be wrong of him not to correct the boy.

"No I am not _his_ bodyguard." Itachi said putting emphasis on the 'his'.

"His, what-?"

Taking a double take at Naruto, Konohamaru gaped at the blond as if seeing him for the first time. Naruto bit his lip looking briefly at Itachi wondering what was wrong with the young boy now.

"You're a boy?" Konohamaru breathed making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow you're pretty for a boy." Konohamaru went red at the same time Naruto did. Itachi looked at Naruto again in amusement. Naruto shook his head and willed his embarrassment away and ignored Itachi's amused gaze.

It wasn't his fault he didn't correct Konohamaru, he didn't mind either term anyway. Naruto scowled to himself. They were here to train for the exams not to talk!

"Pshh…pshh!" all three turned to the wooden fence wall where an odd moving square sheet was pressed against it. Naruto guessed it was supposed to be the same camouflage he used to use but whoever was behind it now held it sideways so the paneling didn't match up with the rest of the wood.

In summary he could see them clear as day.

"Oh. Oh!" Konohamaru ran to the camouflage and threw down a smoke bomb. It was a very strong one and it had Naruto hacking in matter of moments. Itachi patted his back seemingly unaffected by the harsh smoke. It took a bit of time for it to clear but when it did Konohamaru and two other children were standing in the midst posing like superheroes.

"I'm Konohamaru-!"

"I'm Moegi!" the girl announced

"And I'm Udon!" the other boy said sniffling.

"And were team Konohamaru! The official team of Uzamaki Naruto!" they all struck another dramatic pose and they looked at Naruto's dumbstruck face expectantly but really what could he say?

Konohamaru saw Naruto's confused face and took this opportunity to explain. Folding his arms and smirking Konohamaru gave Naruto a sly look.

"You're our new sensei Boss. You see I'm getting nowhere with my old sensei and you're skills are just what we need to shoot straight to the top!"

Uncurling his arms and jabbing a thumb behind him he gestured to his friends.

"You see boss? We all got goggles like you!" they all fiddled with their new head gear and laughed.

"You're the best!" Moegi added. With big smiles and cheer filled eyes they waited for Naruto's reply. The blonde in question just stared at them. There right in front of him where three kids who thought he was the best. Who wanted him to train them because they liked his skills even if they haven't seen them.

They wanted him. No strings attached. Tears glossed over Naruto's eyes but he held them back, refusing to cry and ruin this moment. Square his shoulders he stalked over to the group. Looking them all in the eye Naruto intoned his rules. Is he was going to agree he was going to do this right.

"If I do this you guys have to follow my orders to a tee. No complaining about anything being too hard for you to handle. You are my team right?"

"Right!" the kids replied. Naruto thrust out his fist and they all bumped theirs into his.

"Alright now let's go train!" Naruto shouted throwing his hand up and grinning at the answering cheers and hollers. Naruto snuck a glance back at Itachi to see his reaction, feeling elated when the older male nodded at him once, approving of his decision. Naruto gave him his sweetest smile and turned back to his new team.

A slight tug on his jacket turned his attention to Moegi who had a confused look on her face.

"Ne~ Naru-chan? Are you alright with us calling you boss? We could call you okami (1) if you like." Naruto sweat dropped and resisted the urge to knock his head against the ground. Maybe he should have corrected Konohamaru yesterday. This being mistaken for a girl this was getting a little old.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes at Moegi's question and decided to answer for Naruto.

"I was wrong, Naruto's a boy." He threw a glare in Itachi direction as if he was responsible for Naruto's sex.

"Ohh…" Moegi and Udon said both giving him the wide eyed look Konohamaru gave him not moments ago. Naruto groaned and smacked a hand over his face in exasperation.

"Can we just go train now?" Naruto started walking down the path and Konohamaru jumped right next to him throwing another little glance at Itachi who stayed in the back of the group. Itachi looked down at him and Konohamaru flinched and tuned his back. Moegi and Udon took their place on Naruto's other side.

"Of course boss! And then we could show you our awesome battle techniques." Konohamaru said proudly. Naruto grinned at him and nodded along.

"I'm going to be training for the chunin exams now you guys, so I won't be available all the time." The kids looked disappointed at that but Naruto kept his smile up.

"Don't worry I'm going to make as much time for you guys as I can so cheer up."

"Can we come and watch you train if you can't train us at the time?" Moegi asked. Naruto looked back at Itachi who gave him a look and Naruto turned back to the small orange haired girl.

"Sometimes, yeah. But other times it'll be too dangerous for you to be around." He said it in a semi ominous voice making the kids stare in awe.

"It's going to be that hard in exams isn't it?" Udon asked sniffling. Naruto nodded but gave the paling boy a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you guys will breeze through that when you're ready right?" Udon nodded smiling gently. Konohamaru jumped in front of Naruto to gain his attention back and gave the blonde a smug grin.

"Duh! And then I'll be one step closer to beating you, boss!" Naruto went to retort when Konohamaru not paying attention to where he was going bumped into someone coming from the side of their group.

"Hey kid, watch out!" the boy he bumped into growled angrily snatching Konohamaru up by his collar. Konohamaru gulped as a painted face was suddenly in his.

"Don't you know who I am brat? I think you should make up your disrespect to me." The boy raised his fist to hit Konohamaru but Naruto's harsh growl made him pause.

"Let him go!" Naruto snarled fist clenched. How dare he treat Konohamaru like that? He was just a kid as so what if he knocked into him by accident? Stupid asshole should just get over it.

"And what are you going to do about it, little girl?" the boy taunted. A vein popped up on the side of Naruto's head in irritation. When he got home he was going to have a long talk with Kyuubi.

"Naru-nii-chan is not a girl, ugly!"

"Who the hell are you callin-"

"Kankuro let him go." A new voice ordered and the owner of said voice walked into view. Cold green eyes locked onto Naruto's ocean blue. Suddenly Naruto felt as if someone punched him in the stomach causing him to exhale harshly. The seal on his stomach burned like never before and he struggled not to clutch at his stomach in pain in order not to appear weak in front of the others.

'Kyuu?' Naruto questioned and what answered scared him more than he would admit.

Kyuubi was screaming.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Demon talking regular"<strong>

'_Human thoughts'_

"**Demon language talking"**

* * *

><p>Garra eyes bored into Naruto's sensing the second chakra residing within him. He knew that this was the boy his master wanted him to meet. His fingers tingled as the sand inside his gourd twisted and turned aching to do his master's bidding. But he couldn't release his sand now it was too many witnesses around him. He needed to get the blonde alone.<p>

"**Shukaku! You little fat bastard!"** Kyuubi snarled, chakra poured from his fur in thick cloudy waves. His claws dug into the floor of his cage and his tails whipped around his body wildly.

"**Shukaku! Answer me you-"**

Naruto groaned softly biting back the pain in his head and belly from Kyuubi's anger. He had no idea what the fox was so angry about but Naruto felt like he was going to pass out if he didn't calm down. And what language was he speaking in? It was nothing Japanese he could recognize in Kyuubi's horrifying screams. He figured that Kyuubi was howling in his native language and Naruto wished he would stop.

The sound was scaring him, but Naruto couldn't lose focus now. His team member was in danger.

He decided he was going to end this and he stalked up to Kankuro and snatched Konohamaru from his hands. After he pulled the young boy behind him he pushed Kankuro hard in the chest making the taller boy stumble back in surprise at the force of it. He scowled at the blonde wanting to retaliate but a warning glance from Garra stopped him in his tracks.

Putting his hands up defensibly in front of him he laughed nervously. It was oblivious his brother meant business.

"Hey, sorry about that. I guess I'm a little hyped up for the exams." He bowed a little to show his sincerity and eyed the red head for approval. Garra didn't look at him but kept his eyes on Naruto.

"You." Naruto blinked and turned at Garra surprised to be addressed. He nodded once at the red head grimacing lightly at the pain it caused.

"What is your name?" Garra demanded. Naruto felt Kyuubi yelling louder in his head but he still couldn't understand what the fox was saying. The pain from roars was making his throat feel full of cotton and he couldn't answer. Luckily Konohamaru got his voice back and whipped his head at Garra glaring.

"He's Uzamaki Naruto, future Hokage!" Konohamaru spat at Garra angrily. He couldn't believe some jerk just snatched him up like that. Garra kept his eyes locked on Naruto and said one more thing before flashing away, his sibling following soon after.

"**Kyuubi."** Naruto's eyes widened in fear at the low spoken name. How did he know about Kyuubi real name? How did he know about Kyuubi period? Did someone from the one of the councils give out his secret? No they were way too ashamed of him to give out such information.

"Naruto." Itachi said wrapping a hand around his shoulder blade. Naruto looked up at his mate with a shaky smile trying to convey that he was alright but the older man was not convinced by his half hearted gesture. But thankfully didn't say anything giving Naruto's shoulder a squeeze before Konohamaru slid slyly in between them forcing them apart.

"Ne~ boss, thanks for helping me out just now even though I was this close from kicking that guys butt." Konohamaru grinned up at him puffing out his chest. Naruto smiled softly at the display feeling a bit better by it and the fact that Kyuubi suddenly went quiet. The anger was still there but thankfully it was more bearable now.

Moegi rolled her eyes at Konohamaru's bragging and checked her little orange tabby cat watch and gasped at the time. Moegi pushed Konohamaru from in front of Naruto and bowed.

"Thank you boss for saving Konohamaru. We have to leave now since we still have a half day of school today. See you tomorrow?" Naruto nodded at her smiling. Moegi gave Udon a look and he flinched.

"Oh! Yes, thank you boss." He bowed too sniffing. Bowing to Itachi too Moegi stood straight and grabbed Konohamaru's and Udon's hands to led them away giving the couple both waves goodbye.

Naruto watched them go until they disappeared from view. As much as he wanted to spend more time with them he was glad they had to go. He had to find out what was wrong with his papa.

Itachi reached over and turned Naruto's face towards his seeing pain in his young lover's eyes. Naruto whimpered softly and pushed his face into Itachi's gloved hand.

"Takashi, I think something's wrong." Itachi frowned at that. Laying his hand on Naruto's hip he drew the younger boy closer.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"No, nothing like that. Something…in here." Naruto pressed a hand into his abdomen and Itachi caught his hint. Itachi gripped Naruto hip tighter silently asking if he wanted to go back home. Naruto shook his head no and sighed heavily.

"Let's go into forest kay? That always makes me feel good." Itachi nodded brushing Naruto bangs back a bit.

"Fine. Get on my back." Naruto jerked his head back staring at Itachi incredulously.

"Eh?"

"I'm not letting you walk there. Get on." Naruto still stared for a moment before slipping out of Itachi's hands and stepping behind him. Itachi bent down low enough for Naruto to climb on easily and Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Itachi tightly. Itachi put his arms under Naruto thighs for leverage and took off leaping high in the air and landed on top of roof.

Naruto buried his face into Itachi's shoulder breathing in his scent to try and ground himself and his emotions. He already tried talking to Kyuubi but the fox just stayed quiet. It made him more than scared and he needed to get a place where he could delve into his mind safely and talk to his papa.

The hot poker like feeling of Kyuubi's anger was not a feeling Naruto ever wanted to get familiar with.

* * *

><p>N: hope you enjoyed this. Please review and thank you for reading.<p>

(1) Mistress, madam.


	10. Chapter 9

N: please enjoy.

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Demon talking regular"<strong>

'_Human thoughts'_

"**Demon language talking"**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Garra of the Sand-Master.<p>

* * *

><p>Sunagakure- eight years ago<p>

"Why won't anyone play with me, Yashamaru? Is it because I'm one of the Kazekage's sons?" Garra asked his caretaker as he petted the head of his teddy bear. The man in question just smiled at the young boy seeming genuine to youthful eyes but to a trained eye it was obviously strained.

The tan haired man reached out and patted Garra head gently. Garra relaxed slightly under the loving touch and looked up into amethyst colored eyes waiting for his answer.

"That's part of it Garra but remember when I told you that you were a very special boy? Some people of the village don't like that specialness in you."

Garra felt extremely saddened by that. He thought special people were liked because of their uniqueness. Why else would people love people with a Kekkei Genkai. His sand was kind of like a bloodline limit. Garra didn't understand why he wasn't liked too.

Yashamaru's hand flinched ever so slightly atop Garra's head and it was with an extreme amount of will that the older man didn't tear his hand away and use it to wrap it around his sister's killers' throat.

But he could not wait for the day he would finally destroy the monster that took so much from him. Yashamaru was no fool. He could see right past that little 'innocent' façade the redheaded boy was putting up.

He was going to enjoy ripping the life out of the little monster.

Faster than he could react sand curled around his wrist and scratched him. Hissing in pain Yashamaru jerked back violently falling over on his back shouting in pain when the sand came back at his digging into his hands like tiny glass shards.

"Yashamaru!" Garra shrieked.

"Please sand stop! Stop!" Garra fell to his knees using his hands to grip at some of the unmoving sand rubbing it between his fingers and palms as if it would calm the sand. Tears welled up Garra's eyes when the sand didn't stop but he kept on pleading in his head for his sand to cease.

"**you know little one, I don't like you protecting those who you shouldn't." **A raspy voice drifted across his mind like a passing breeze. Eyes widening in shock Garra's hands fell to his sides limply. Sand retreating and swirling around him wildly till it formed a protective shell incasing him.

Guards who came to Yashamaru's aid stared in fear of the small cocoon sitting in the middle of the room. Cautiously they gathered the medic-nin's groaning body and slipped out as quietly as they could, not wanting to disturb the sand encasement.

Garra sobbed smacking his hands against the sand wall trying to get to let him go. He had to see if Yashamaru was alright but the wall wouldn't budge.

"please, I'll do whatever you want just let go, please!" Garra cried. No one answered him. He hit harder and cut himself when he hit too hard.

"ow!" he whimpered drawing his hand close to him. It was too dark for him to see if he bled but the sharp pain on his palm told him he was. That never happened before. He never bled, the sand never let him hurt before.

Was it mad at him? Was he wrong for trying to help his uncle?

"You little idiot, you're lucky I like the taste of your blood or I'd be pissed that you're marring you're skin." That voice said again. But it wasn't in his head anymore. No it was right in front of him.

Shrieking and flinching back in fear Garra tried to run from the voice forgetting that he was in a cocoon and ran into the other sides' wall knocking his head and crumpling to the floor whimpering. The voice snickered at him and a hand snatched him up and set him upright.

He trembled in its hold and his eyes flew around in his head trying to see who or what was holding his arm. The hand pulled his arm forward and up. Garra's twitched at the ticklish sensation of warm breath washing over his hand.

"My sweet little mate, don't be scared of me." A warm swipe of a tongue glided across his wounded palm made Garra gasp. His hand tingled as his hurt dwindled away to nothing leaving behind a tender warmth.

"now stop you're wailing. No mate of mine cries over something as trivial as a cut." The voice grumbled. Suddenly light bloomed atop of the cocoon and Garra got a look at the owner of the voice.

Short lightly spiked soft yellow hair, deeply tanned skin, thin kohl lined dark amber eyes placed perfectly on an oval shaped face. The man's lean and strong form loomed over Garra and the man's pointed ears twitched as the caught the sound of Garra's second gasp.

"Who-who-"

"You're not an owl." The man snapped. Garra gulped at the hard tone and took a deep breath to gather his wits to speak.

"Who are you?" Garra blurted blushing when the man gave him a strange look.

"Who do you think? I'm your sand, your mate, you master." The man grinned down at the red head. Garra's brow furrowed in confusion at the last two answers he was given not understanding the meaning of them. Choosing not to address them he got back to the matter at hand.

"W-why did you hurt my uncle? He didn't do anything to me." Garra said frowning. The man glared at him angrily.

"What did I just say? I'm your mate and master! I'll protect you from all threat even the one's you can't see!" Griping the tiny hand in his a little too tightly he pulled Garra closer to him, ignoring the wince he received.

"b-but-"

"But nothing! Just because someone smiles in your face and say sweet words doesn't mean they are not thinking of killing you!" the man growled. Garra shook his head in denial not will to think his beloved uncle would ever hurt him. The man must be lying to him! He had to be.

"No you're wrong he l-loves me! You're lying!" Garra yelled at him feeling hurt by the lies the man was telling him. But the man just laughed humorously shaking his head.

"You'll see soon enough mate. Then you'll trust me and only me." The man breathed eyes glowing. Fear shot down Garra's spine and he tried to make the man let him go. Deep and dark cackling reached his ears and he flinched at the sound. The man grinned maliciously enjoy the scent of his soon to be mate.

The heady sweet smell made him intoxicated. How fortunate for him to find such a gem in his fucked up situation. He made a mental note to thank his sealers before he tore their heads from their shoulders.

Garra sobbed as the man cackled louder, his hands thankfully letting go of him but they slid onto his shoulder slyly patting them softly.

"And one day I'll show you what it means to be **mine."**

* * *

><p>Not a week later Yashamaru showed his true colors.<p>

Yashamaru told him how he really felt about him as he lay dying on the rooftop. He said that he hated him and that he was a monster that killed his sister. Garra was heartbroken that his uncle, the only person who cared for him wasn't real.

It was all lies.

Lies from his father, his siblings, lies of his mother.

Just lies.

But his sand never lied, never deceived him to hurt him. But Yashamaru did.

He tried to kill Garra but the man- no his master saved him. Saved him and held him while he cried.

"Do you understand now little one? I'm the only you need. Just me. Ashiteru." His master whispered rocking him back and forth rubbing his back up and down soothingly.

No one ever held him before. Or told him they loved him.

No one but his master.

His master would never leave him and Garra would never betray his master. They were in this world together and all other were just cannon fodder. They were peasants unworthy of their rule. Only their wrath.

Their blood would strengthen his master and soon he would leave Garra's body and they would truly live together forever.

Garra never imagined he would be so lucky, so blessed to have someone as glorious as his master.

* * *

><p>As he aged, he grew even more distant from his family, choosing to only communicate with them only when absolutely necessary. His family certainly didn't mind his distance feeling too uncomfortable around to him anyway.<p>

He gave all his love and attention to his master who accepted it all with relish. Garra enjoyed lying in his masters' arms listening to him talk for hours on end about his life. He especially enjoyed when he was told of the adventures his master partook on with his band of brothers (and sisters)

How even though he started off as a weak demon and looked down upon because of his blood lust and crude nature he gained enough strength to be gifted with a tail from their kinds' greatest and oldest warrior.

Daichi.

Humans know him as the ten tails. Before he succumbed to his death he gave Shukaku and his brothers(and sisters) his power deeming them the most worthy of all their kind to posses it.

Kyuubi was given the most due to his superior age and wisdom. But he was an arrogant asshole. The nine tails.

Hachibi was given the second most for his strength. He had horrible taste in music though. The eight tails.

Nanabi, he had no idea why she was given anything the bitch. The seven tails.

Rokubi was gifted because of his intellect. He was kind of slow on the subject of sex but wasn't too annoying. The six tails.

Gobi was gifted for his stamina. He was a mixed breed but that never bothered him as it did the villagers. The five tails.

Yonbi was gifted for his resilience. A very good cook and a fun drunk to party with. The four tails.

Sanbi was gifted for her heart. Not a very talkative girl but was a very good listener. The three tails.

Nibi was gifted for his empathy. He was a painfully innocent submissive who he suspected was being fucked by Hachibi. The two tails.

"-and yours truly mate. The one-tailed. You can see how I was gifted." Shukaku cackled. Garra stayed quiet.

He learned over time not to take his master's admittedly bad sense of humor to heart and it was best to just smile and nod as best as he could.

8888888888

When he turned thirteen a month ago his master took him to his bed. He said it was time to make him his and he couldn't wait anymore and had to have him. Garra whole heartily agreed with him.

He made a sand clone of his master infused with enough of his master's chakra that he controlled it completely. The clone double smirked at him sinisterly and Garra felt a glimmer of fear for the first time in years.

His master wasted no time tearing off his clothes, throwing him to his bed and having his way with him. His master kissed, sucked and bit on any piece of flesh his hands could.

It hurt Garra deeply that they could not be joined together with his master's true body but that could not be helped. They had to make do with what they had for the time being.

Not to say it wasn't enjoyable. It turns out that his master couldn't receive full pleasure from just one coupling. He had to keep at it, in several different positions, for hours at time. It was one of the main reasons Garra could not sleep at night, the demon was insatiable in all things. But he didn't mind, it was mind blowing being taken over and over again.

During sex was the only time he ever saw himself bleed. His master loved sink his teeth into his body and drink from him. Garra over time learned to love it too.

His father wanted him and his sibling to attend the chunin exams in Konaha. Garra had no wish to spend the next five days in the company of his siblings not being able to join with his master properly.

But he had to endure that small torture so his master could gore himself on the victims he's sure to kill there. His master also wanted to have the opportunity to be able to meet the demon container he was told that resided in Konaha.

He wanted to see firsthand who was the human who held his elder brother. Shukaku already knew that his brethren were sealed by the human and saw this as a chance to release them all.

And who was Garra not to be able to fulfill his master's every wish.

* * *

><p>N: I hope you guy liked it. please reveiw.<p> 


	11. An

N: sorry not a update yet but please visit my profile and click on my hompage to see pics of Itoshii and Hinote. I will be post some itanaru as well as Kyuubi(kurama) and kiyoshi before I update this story. I just want you all to see what the characters look like.

Thanks.


	12. Chapter 10

N: Hey guys. I know i have a lot of nerve showing my face after all this time but please forgive me with these new chapters?

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, hermaphrodite, boy-pussy and D/s yaoi sex! Now if these thing squick you out, by all means leave. This story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Ten: The nerve.

**"That sickening little fat bastard!" **Kyuubi rumbled heatedly in his head. Naruto ignored it because he knew if he asked the demon what was wrong he'd be on the wrong end of that anger.

But it didnt stop him from wondering what was the anger was all about. He bet it had something to do with that red headed boy from earlier.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" The sound of Itachi's voice broke him from his thoughts. Turning slightly on the window sill he cocked his head back at the older man and smiled.

"Hey 'Tachi, whats up?"

"What happened earlier today?"

"Oh with those nin?" Itachi nodded and took a seat at Naruto's feet. Naruto shrugged and looked back out the window.

"I really have no idea. Kyuu is mad though and i guess it's because of the red headed guy Gaara. He started screaming in my head at him and i dont know why."

"..." Itachi looked as though he was contemplating this and looked off at the far wall. Naruto felt that familar burn in his belly from being so close to Itachi and slipped off the window sill and cuddled close to the older man. Nudging his nose in his shoulder and biting his lip Naruto pressed a bit closer to him.

"Ne~ 'Tachi can we...?"

"?" Rasing an eyebrow at the blonde Itachi gave a slow forming smirk to him before he leant down to fulfill Naruto's half-finished plea.

A few hours and a shower later Naruto found himself snuggled into his bed wrapped by blankets and his favorite nin. Feeling content it was really no surprise when his peace was interupted by a series of angry knocking and the unfortunately familiar voice of Sakura yelling at the opposite side.

Naruto wondered if he stayed quiet they'll leave and never comeback but the ever increasing pounding on his door made that hope dwindle away to nothing. If their here that means Itachi has to go. As much as he would like for the former to go those knocks were getting impatient.

"Naruto-no-baka open the door!"

Whimpering Naruto looked up to face his pillow with a pleading look.

" 'Tachi... I dont wanna.."

"Naruto-kun it is fine. I will not be far." and like he was never there he was gone. Growling Naruto threw off his blankets slipped on some boxers thankful there was barely any soreness left thanks to Kyuubi and put on a random shirt and shorts before storming over and throwing open his door with a glare.

"what?!"

"you idoit! what took you so long?" Sakura yelled back and pushed her way inside. Naruto glared at the back her head before turning on the rest of his team as they followed her lead.

"Hello Naruto." Blinking in surprise at the sight of Iruka-sensei who politely waited until Naruto invited him in before stepping inside.

"Sensei what are you doing here?"

"Oh well your team decieded to tag along with me as I came to visit. and not a good thing by the look on your face." Iruka smiled and patted the blonde on his head. Naruto gave him a 'ya think?' look and let the man further in where his team took up refuge in his kitchen.

"it's actually clean in here. What's gotten into you baka?" Sakura sniffed poking a finger at the pile of neatly place pots and pans. Naruto scowled at her and snapped.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Don't be rude!" she shot back and Iruka spoke before Naruto could give her a piece of his mind.

"Sakura-san!"

"but sensei-"

"This is Naruto's home be respectful." thoroughly embrassed the pinkette blushed and took a seat next to Sasuke and gave a small glare in Naruto's direction. Naruto rolled his eyes and went about to make tea seeing as his "guests" weren't gonna be leaving anytime soon.

After the tea was done and distributed Naruto sat down and took a sip from his own cup and set it down with a sigh.

"What?"

"We've come to see you Naruto, see how you're holding up." Kakashi said nose in his book.

"Well you can see I'm just fine so you can get out-"

"How did you get to be selected to be tested on your own anyway? If anybody should be that special its Sasuke-kun." Sakura interupted and was rewarded by twin glares. But she ignored them in favor of staring down Naruto obviously believing the blonde would spill all to her.

"None of your business."

"Come on Naruto you have to admit that is a little strange." Sasuke cut in before Sakura could blow up again. Naruto sighed and pushed his cup away from him.

"Look I can't talk about it, seriously. And I don't appreciate being interrogated about something I didn't have a hand in so if you're done here please go." He and Sasuke shared a look and the latter nodded at the hidden message. Naruto really couldn't say.

"Don't be stupid Naruto! You have to know why they did what they did just say it!" Sakura said jumping in to, in her mind back up Sasuke.

"Shut up Sakura! Not everything is about you and your stupid holier than thou crap! Get out!" reeling back as if she had been slapped Sakura glared at him.

"Why you little-!" Sakura growled fed up with Naruto's sudden unwillingness to obey stood up and proceeded to pour her tea into his lap. Shrieking at its hot temperature he flung whatever offending liquid that could be flung away from his scalded skin.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Iruka bellowed and suddenly the room temperature dropped. The unmistakable feeling of deathly intent filled its space.

"May I ask why did you think it necessary to harm your host after you so rudely invaded his home?" Five heads swiveled in the direction where the softly menacing voice emanated. Paling dramatically at the sight of what they believed to be Naruto's instructor.

"I..He was…I don't know…?" Rasing an eyebrow at the girl the man stepped fully into the room and surveyed its occupants.

"I do believe you owe Naruto-kun an apology. Please take this time to do so."

"I'm sorry ba-Naruto." Naruto nodded at her unable to work up enough energy to be angry anymore. Who could when you were so turned on by being defended by Itachi Uchiha for kami's sake? No one who isn't lying.

"Now, now I do believe we've over stayed our welcome lets go Sakura, Sasuke."

Kakashi lowered his face back into his book and slipped out of his chair. Turning towards Naruto he gave his trademark eye smile and bid Naruto a fair well followed by Sasuke and a dazed Sakura. Iruka blinked at the sight of the genjutsu hidden Itachi.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah Sensei?"

"You might want to explain why there's an ex-nin standing in your apartment?"

N: Next chapter in a couple days. Sorry for shooting this short one at you guys but im back and here to write!


	13. Chapter 11

N: Id like to thank all of you have stayed with me during the duration of this story. You guys truly rock.

Chapter Eleven: The mystery

"I…" Staring straight at his former sensei with a unmatched sense of awe and wonder Naruto's eyes were wide with it as the chunnin spotted what the most highest levels of nin could not. How in the world could he see through straight to Itachi?

A small thread of fear rose up his spine at the sheer magnitude of what that could mean for him. Iruka surely has some type of super x-ray vision and he's been looking at Naruto ever since he got here!

"Im still a virgin!" Naruto blurted out in a hurry backing up from Iruka. The older man blinked before narrowing at him with a deadly gleam.

"What?" The words were soft but the heavy implied 'If you don't tell me everything that went on in this apartment in the next ten seconds your little ass is grass' spoke loud and clear and Naruto squeaked in horror.

Quickly he ran and ducked behind Itachi using the older male's legs as a barrier between him and his sensei. Itachi turned his head briefly to raise an eyebrow at his actions and Naruto's face bled red when he finally realized what he had said.

'_Kyuu if you can hear me please kill me now!'_

"**Tch, stupid brat. How about no?" **Kyuubi scoffed momentarily distracted from his murderous thoughts in favor of watching this new development with his charge.

'_Please!'_

"**Im enjoying this, silence."**

"Uzamaki Naruto."

"Eepp!"

"Come sit down." When Naruto made no move to comply Iruka gave the blonde one more chance before he lost his temper.

"Come. Sit. Down. Now." Hesitantly Naruto slowly did as he was told. When he finally took his seat Iruka motioned for Itachi to do the same.

Minutes passed by and each second felt longer than the last. He could feel Iruka's heated gaze meet Itachi's cool one across the table and it felt like he was in a weird tennis match.

He'd sneak a look at Iruka and see an eye twich then he'll glance over to Itachi to see him resembling a statue. Which apparently made Iruka just that much angrier.

And Itachi felt cool and calm as always and it kind of made him calm at first then that oh so familiar warmth filled his belly at the thought but the sudden remembrance of where he was and who was here and his little hormone problem went as fast as it came. And it left a bit of nausea behind too.

"Now you know I know who you are so why don't you take off the glamour." Iruka stated voice filled with ice. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him before complying.

The look on Iruka's face was absolutely the most terrifying thing to Naruto in all his short life, even when he met his papa Kyuubi for the first time in his mind. Maybe Iruka only noticed it was missing nin in his home, not particularly Uchiha Itachi.

But Iruka recovered quickly and gave another terrifying glare at Itachi who gave a calm stare back. Naruto slumped down in his chair in preparation for the fireworks to begin.

"Ok…Uchiha Itachi would you please tell me your intentions with my son?"

If it weren't for Itachi's gentle reply Naruto could have sworn he couldn't hear a thing after Iruka said those words. Stupid girly emotions for making his eyes water and stupid Kyuubi for making that happen.

"**Don't blame me silly kit."** Kyuubi rumbled in his head and Naruto bit his lip to keep a whimper in. Itachi glanced at him and Naruto gave him a beaming smile in reply.

"Well then, don't expect me to just trust what you say without question. You both have a lot of questions that need answers understand? Naruto do you mind finishing your statement about your "virginity" and how you didn't lose it?"

Swallowing uncomfortably Naruto turned back to his sensei shamefully rubbing the back of his head. Iruka gave him an expectant look and Naruto struggled on how to answer that.

"Uh I don't remember?" He tried first.

"…" Blank look. Ok not the right answer.

"It was just a stupid blurt out. No need to look into it!"

"…" Extra blank look. Jeez he wondered if Iruka's face was numb from all that glaring. He didn't know what else to say now he was pretty sure Iruka would cut in and take over the talking so he wouldn't have to. Guess not.

"…" Maybe if he stayed quiet Iruka would talk.

"…?" Nope he wants an answer from him.

"…I really don't remember?" Once again he tried this one.

"…"

"I love Itachi?" He finally said. The only bit a truth he could manage without fear of a backlash.

"…!" Iruka looked at him as though he suddenly had blue hair

"Im sorry?" Naruto tried again before sitting back in his seat shoulders slumped. He stared down at his hands trying to think of a way for Iruka to understand what he wanted to without the stumbled over jumbled mess of words his mouth spews every time he opens it. This wasn't going well at all.

Naruto deep in thought jumped a little when Itachi's hand encased his smaller ones in warmth and he smiled. What was he so worried about anyway? With Itachi here he was sure to get through this on his feet.

Iruka sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve some pressure of his rapidly forming head ache. How was it that this boy got into the most unheard of and dangerous situations and still be so innocent of the world around him?

"Uchiha-san may I have a moment alone with Naruto?" Iruka asked quietly eyes fluttering over the pairs joined hands briefly. Itachi nodded and with a parting squeeze to Naruto's hands left them into Naruto's room.

Naruto still looked down at his hands making Iruka sighed in defeat. He certainly did not approve of Naruto having a relationship with a missing nin especially this one, but he also couldn't just abandon a child who really does not know any better.

He wasn't going to add to an already lengthy list as it is.

"Naruto…" Iruka began and Naruto turned his head away from him. Iruka then stood and knelt down by his chair and made him face him. Naruto kept his eyes averted from him, only taking him by the chin gave him the incentive to face him.

"Naruto I'm not angry at you, a little shocked at your choices but not angry." Naruto bit his lip and his brow furrowed in thought then his face brightened with joy before he replied.

"I… really don't know what to say sensei…Thank you!" Naruto said happily throwing himself in his sensei's arms laying a quick kiss on his cheek before hugging him for all he's worth. Iruka laughed at the childish display lying a steadying arm around Naruto's waist and squeezed him just as tight.

He didn't know what was going in his charges head but he hoped it wouldn't hurt him in the end. He'd hate to have to start killing again.

"Thank you so much. Love you Iruka-sensei."

"I love you too Naruto."

N: Thanks for reading! See you next Saturday!~


	14. Interlude 2

N: I'm back! I'm so sorry that I left but life kicked me in the ass yet again and left me in a really bad situation. But I'm back on my feet with my own place, ok job and an awesome roommate that lets me have free run of her computer. So I want to thank you all for reviewing on my stories still and left me such heartfelt messages. I love you all so much; thank you!

Interlude Part Two

Snatching back his belt buckle from the ever nimble fingers of his friend Itoshii sighed and tried to get from under Hinote. She quickly got it back and rolled her hips down and grinded against him. Soft moans escaped her parted lips and Itoshii fought with himself not to look at her.

"You have no idea how annoying that is." He snapped.

"But it's true we are alone now. You could be fucking me." She said with a smile.

"This is not the time for that. Plus I'm too young to be a father."

"I still want it. Please?"

" No. Later after we finish the mission ok? Then I'll let you lock me in my room for a day on the honor that you will you will be using contraceptive that will hold."

"Deal. But I get to choose how many times you come."

"My mind is unsullied so that comment is for naught."

"Orgasms."

"…Be quiet."

"I bet you'd taste wonderful. Let me taste ok?" Hinote whispered getting on her knees making quick work exposing him. Itoshi frowned and gripped her hands from catching her prize.

"Calm yourself."

Hinote licked her lips and kittenish growl rolled out her mouth. Itoshii frowned again then with a resigned sigh he lay back completely and let her have her way. It was no fighting it, she was in heat and she was aggressive.

On a more honest not he was missing the feel of her silky mouth and ever since they started this game years ago he'd always be missing it.

After Hinote's little assault the pair set off once again using Hinote's scroll feathers to fly quickly above clouds towards Konoha. They had at least ten days to go before they arrive thanks to Hinote's plan to pick up much needed supplies on the way.

If two demon nin as young as themselves were going to face a village of adult human nin they were going to need help. Their first stop was to see the healer of rising.

"You think this is going to end well Itoshii?" Hinote asked pushing her feather to fly a bit faster along the air current. Itoshii glanced at her before looking back down to their to do list.

"Why do you ask that? I do not think I know."

"Well mister know it all, how is it that you can be that sure? Its not like you can ignore history." She pointed out not unkindly. Itoshii sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a matter of power really."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Whether or not my love and respect for my family is more powerful than the blood lust and warmongering urges of human men. There is a guarantee mine will be superior." Hinote smiled and leant over to lay a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh you little romantic."

" Don't patronize me."

"Oh I'm not. Just stating facts is all." Hinote said with a short laugh pulling back and turning her gaze toward the sky once more. Itoshii gave her a glare that soon softened at her content expression. He was a little concerned about taking her with him considering she would be bearing his own kits one day. But he was glad that he had her support during this mission and he'd rather have her here now than to have her come dark flames and all after him because he had left her behind, regardless if his intentions were to protect her unwilling to have her share the same fate as his father or worse.

But in retrospect where would he find a better seal master than her. She may have once started out as a child companion to him when they were younger but she wasn't any ordinary servant. He was sure with her he would be able to bring his father home and destroy any and all that stood in his way.

"You should definitely appreciate me more Itoshii I'm a gem." Too bad it didn't stop her from being cocky about it.

"I'm well aware."

N: On to the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 12

N: Ok here we go! Unbetaed All mistakes are my own.

Chapter Twelve: Uchiha Sasuke. Don't touch my daughter.

The next day when Naruto woke up he was feeling especially worried and he wasn't really sure why. He talked to Iruka concerning Itachi so he wasn't thinking about that. Itachi was still here in his home with him so no danger approaching. Naruto wondered what in the world could make this feeling that something big was coming and it was gonna tear him and everyone a new one.

He expressed his worries to Itachi who couldn't confirm nor deny that Naruto's worries were unfounded considering that this wasn't about the recent occurrences in Naruto's life. It literally was just a feeling of over whelming worry.

So as Naruto sat on the forest floor watching Itachi in his henged form setting up a proper training spot for them he pondered on where this feeling was sprouting from.

A shrill indignant scream broke through his thoughts and suddenly he was lifted and in the air as Itachi grabbed him and took him into the cover of the trees.

"Ita wha-?" Naruto started but was shushed by the older male and prompted by Itachi he looked down through the greenery and saw Sasuke with surprisingly Hinata. Blinking in confusion he watched as the two panted heavily and hold onto each other as they caught their breath.

Hinata wasn't wearing her usual getup instead was wearing one of Sasuke's Uchiha stamped blue shirts and a pair of his old white shorts. Sauske himself was shirtless and in a pair of black cargo shorts and neither of them were wearing shoes.

Leaning a little bit closer he eavesdropped on their conversation to clear his confusion as to why they were dressed that way and where that god awful scream originated from.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata meekly whispered tentatively reaching out to him to lay her hand on his forearm. Sasuke moved her hand away in order to wrap his around it.

"Are you alright hime?" He asked just as softly. Hinata smiled shyly and squeezed his hand before replying.

"I'm f-fine. What h-happened back t-there?"

"Stupid Sakura must have followed me without me knowing I supposed. I should have been more careful knowing her."

"Do y-you think s-she saw us?" Hinata asked paling a little. Sasuke frowned and nodded his head. Hinata sighed and frowned gently at his confirmation.

"She screamed like an idiot and is probably on her way to spread the news about my "betrayal"." Sasuke scoffed hearing Sakura's ranting already in his head.

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto watched wide eyed as Hinata leant up in a bold move and kissed the Uchiha on the lips.

"I-I love you."

"I love you too hime. Don't worry about this. Once we get married this will go easier with your dad. Then you can just worry about how many children we are going to have." Hinata blushed and let out a short little giggle at that and nodded her head in agreement. Naruto twitched at that comment unable to process that it was Sasuke and Hinata down there talking about how many kids they were gonna have.

Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga of all people. Seriously Hinata could do way better. And he gaped when Sasuke started to run his fingers up and down Hinata's still red face.

"Fuck Sakura. I was close to killing her. How dare she follow me?"

"S-she likes y-you." Hinata said next stepping a bit closer into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke snorted and shook his head.

"She likes my face and name and that's all. Just another "achievement" for her parents to lord over other people." Hinata closed her eyes and nodded stepping fully into Sasuke's hold and immediately was wrapped in his arms.

"SASUKE!" They all cringed and the sound of Sakura's shrill scream that sounded too close for comfort and the couple hightailed it out of there before Sakura caught up to them and undoubtedly made a scene. Naruto and Itachi shared a look and followed their lead unwilling to face the brunt of Sakura's ire.

When they returned to Naruto's apartment they were surprised to find the couple there waiting outside his door still dressed they were when Naruto saw them earlier. The only exception is their love soaked expressions were long gone and replaced with sadness and pain. Hinata was sniffling pitifully and Sasuke steadily grasped her hand as Naruto and Itachi approached.

The group stared at each other for a breath before Sasuke spoke in a tone Naruto never heard him use before.

"Hey."

"Hey?" Naruto echoed and the couple moved aside to let the blonde open his door. He did and after another awkward breath later offered for them to come in. They did in a hastily manner as if worried someone would be after them if they didn't get into the safety of Naruto apartment fast enough.

Naruto showed them to his living room and not bothering to draw this out by offering the pleasantries of refreshments he glared at Sasuke folding his arms across his chest.

"So… what's up guys? Never thought I'd see er…_this_." Naruto began making an odd gesture in the couple's direction. Hinata blushed and looked down and Naruto grinned when he saw a pink flood Sasuke's face too.

"Look I'll explain details later-"

"Oh you better teme."

"-but Hinata needs a place to stay. She can't stay at mine because it's now covered with Hyuga and it isn't safe right now."

"Whoa what?"

"Her father is displeased with the fact that I touched Hinata and is looking to take her away. I need some time so I can ask for her hand and get the council's ok and if Hiashi gets her before I can do that then we are fucked. Can she stay with you and your-" he paused to glare at Itachi's hendged form before finishing"- friend until this is over?"

Naruto blinked and blinked again. Then shrugged feeling it was no use in saying no. He wasn't in heat anymore so and Hinata is his friend as well as Sasuke and she had the benefit of not being an asshole to him as well so he was fine with letting her stay for a while. The only down side is that Itachi would have to hide in his home but he had a feeling that wouldn't be much of a problem further down the road.

"Sure. There's an extra bedroom. Its smaller than what you're probably used to Hinata-chan but Its clean."

"T-that's f-fine N-naruto-kun. Thank y-you so m-much for l-letting me stay." Hinata smiled tearfully and Naruto gave a big grin back.

"Of course! But no funny business under my roof. Iruka will kill me." The raven haired couple went red at that and Naruto let out a short laugh.

"Well Sasuke why don't me and you get some ramen and talk? Hinata you can use my shower and I'll lay out some clean clothes for you to wear. Sasuke's clothes smell like him and you don't want to smell like a bastard." Hinata giggled softly at Sasuke's indignant expression and nodded her head.

"Teme you need a shirt on too cause your gross."

"Bite me dobe."

"Even worse. Come on let's get this going."


End file.
